Chance
by othandscottluver
Summary: After Haley left on tour her and Nathan got a divorce she remarried but now is a widow with a son and Nathan is married with a daughter what happens when their kids find out about their past and decide to do something about itnaley please r
1. Introdutionbeggining

**Title-Chance**

**Summary –After haley left on tour her and nathen got a divorce she remarried but now is a widow with a son and Nathan is married with a daughter what happens when their kids find out about their past and decide to do something about it(naley) please r&r**

**chapter1-introduction**

"**Mommy the bus is here."**

" **Ok baby one second," Haley said running onto her front porch while trying to put a shoe on at the same time. "Ok Carson, do you have your homework?"**

"**Yes mom"**

"**And lunch"**

"**Yes I have everything mom" Carson, Haley's 5th grade son, said clearly annoyed at his mom.**

"**Ok love you honey. Have a great day at school," Haley James said as she walked her son to his bus.**

**Carson kissed his mom goodbye and got on the bus.**

"**Running late again Ms.James," Ms. Davidson the bus driver asked in a sweet voice.**

"**Yea ever since Logan died I have just had so much to do."**

"**Well, you know I'm always here for you."**

"**Thanks so much for everything like watching Carson after school and driving out of your way to pick him up," Haley said while being grateful for having a great friend like her.**

"**Anytime dear, but actually right now I have to go and drop the kids off at school so I'll see you this after-noon when you come and pick Carson up"**

"**Oh yea sorry! Umm yea I'll see you later." Haley stuttered feeling stupid for talking when she knew thatMs. Davidson had to still pick up more kids before heading for school.**

**Haley went back into the house and started rushing again to get ready for work, when she tripped over something.**

"**Damn," she cursed!**

**Immediately when she looked down at what she tripped over she regretted looking at it. It was a picture of Logan, her dead husband. They had been happily married for 9 years when he passed away in a car accident.**

" **_I don't want another pretty face don't want just anyone to hold _**

_**I don't want my love to go to waste **_

_**I want you and your beautiful soul**_

_**You're the one I wanna chase **_

_**You're the one I wanna hold**_

_**I wont let another minute go to waste **_

**_I want you and your beautiful soul" Logan sang at the top of his lungs._**

"_**Logan what are you doing," Haley laughed**_

" _**I'm signing how much I love you baby. I mean we are not like any married couple! Do you know that because we have been married exactly 9 years and have only had 2 fights"**_

"_**Yea, That's true! I love you honey" Haley expressed for the billionth time that night. Logan leaned over from the steering wheel of the car and gave Haley a big kiss! When there lips parted they stared into each others eyes for a moment until they heard a loud "Honk"**_

_**Haley looked up and tried to scream but it was too late the truck had crashed into the driver side of the car and everything went black"**_

**_When Haley opened her eyes she saw her crying parents next to her and began to be confused but soon realized what happened. She was in the hospital. The first thing she asked was "Oh My Gosh is he ok?"_**

_**By the looks on her parent's faces she knew that he was dead.**_

**Haley wiped the tears off her face and put the picture of Logan back on her night stand. She finished getting ready for work and went to her job, which was a music teacher for home-schooled kids.**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**­­­­­­­­­"Brie are you almost ready to go to school," Nathan Scott called to his 5th grade daughter Brianna. **

"**Yea, dad I'm waiting for you," Brianna giggled from the porch.**

"**Oh there you are baby. I thought you were still upstairs. But anyways are you ready to go?"**

"**Yea, I was born ready," Brianna proudly stated.**

**They walked to the car, got in and Nathan started driving towards the school. He pulled the car up to the school, kissed his daughter and let her get out.**

"**Brie if you need anything just remember I'm right next door at the high school."**

"**Oh yea daddy you're the P.E teacher!"**

"**That's right Honey. Now have a great day at school and I pick you up later."**

**Nathan had always been the overprotective dad when it came to his "little angel." It was his only little girl and he wanted to raise her right. He always tried to be patient but when she talked about Carson James he got a little angry. Nathan knew that it was Haley's son. And he never said this aloud but he still had feelings for Haley. Whenever her son was mentioned he yell and leave the room without another word. He also never got over the fact that she left him 12 years ago.**

**He was now happily married though and figured if he couldn't have Haley he would want his present wife, Abby.**

**A car beeped behind him and he got interrupted from his thoughts and drove next door to Tree Hill High School where he worked.**


	2. fights secrets and lies

**Story-chapter2-Fights,secrets and lies**

"**Ok class everyone take your seats while I take role," Ms. Edmonds, the 5th grade teacher at Tree Hill Elementary, said in a sweet voice.**

"**Guess what Brie?" Carson asked his best friend Brianna(Brie for short)**

"**What?"**

"**This weekend my mom is taking me to "The Wreakers" concert and she said I can bring a friend. And so I want you to come. Do you want to?"**

"**Oh my gosh! Yes! Totally! I mean do you even have to ask?"**

"**I knew you would want to come. So, I call you tonight and we can make plans because it will be….."**

"**Class listen up now. We are going to start class." Ms. Edmonds interrupted.**

"**Hey baby! How was your day at school?" Nathan asked as Brie got into the car.**

"**It was great! At recess some guy was running at ran straight into a pole. It was so funny daddy!" Brie said full of excitement. **

"**Well is he alright?" Nathan asked concerned **

"**I donno I just thought it was funny"**

**Nathan gave up it was no use fighting with a 5th grader.**

**When they got home Brie did her homework and got a phone call from Carson but she wasn't the one that picked up the phone**

"**Mom how long 'till dinner?" Carson asked.**

"**Umm… like an hour. Why?" Haley replied.**

"**I wanted to call my friend, to see if she is allowed to come to the concert with us."**

"**Alright baby she can come."**

**Carson ran to his room picked up the phone and dialed Brie's number. He knew it by heart.**

"**Hello," a man's voice said. (Nathan)**

"**Hi! Is Brie there?"**

"**Yea man one second. Wait, who is this first?" Nathan asked being the protective dad that he is.**

"**Oh, this is Carson."**

**Anger raged in Nathan and without even thinking he hung up on the young boy.**

"**Who was that?" Abby asked from the stove where she was preparing dinner.**

"**Oh no one important." Nathan said putting his hands around his wife and kissing her.**

"**No Nathan I know it was someone. Don't lie to me!" She shouted with rage and pulling his hands off of her. "I hate it when you lie! I know I might be overreacting but it's just a person on the phone. The only person I can think of that _YOU_ would lie about was if it was Carson James or…." Abby finally got it "Oh my god I can't believe you. Call back and say the line got disconnected and let Brie talk to her friend don't punish her for your mistakes years ago." With that said, actually scolded, she left the room and seconds later he heard the front door shut and the car start.**

"**Oh god! Why do I always do this?" Nathan asked himself. Abby and him didn't fight often but when she was mad well, she was defiantly mad. Abby usually only left the house when they had a fight about Haley or Carson. After she left he would usually get drunk and pass out someplace in the house. It was the only time he drank.**

**Nathan obeyed Abby's orders, called back, apologized and gave the phone to Brie.**

"**Hey Brie! Umm… does your dad hate me?"**

"**I don't think so. He just said that you got disconnected. But anyways did you ask your mom if I can come to the concert!"**

"**Ok, yea you can come you just have to ask your parents now." Carson said.**

**Brie didn't know what to say because her mom had gone to who knows where and her dad was either really drunk or passed out by now and she didn't want to tell Carson about that.**

"**Umm… actually I have to go," she said quickly**

"**But… Why? We just started talking."**

"**I… I just have to go," she stuttered. And before Carson could answer she hung up.**

"**That's weird. Maybe she doesn't like me as much as I thought she did," Carson thought.**

**After Brie had hung up she bursted into tears. **

"**Why?" She cried aloud. What she was thinking was "Why does my dad hate Carson so much. And why did I lie to him when he asked about it when I knew my dad did hate him. And why does mom and dad only fight about Carson and his mom. Why doesn't dad like Carson's mom."**

**She had a million thoughts running through her head and when this happened she did the only thing she thought she could do. Cry! She always felt like such a baby. She was in 5th grade and crying. She hated it but she didn't know what else to do.**

"**Honey, what's wrong"**

**Brie jumped, saw her mom standing at the door and quickly wiped her tears away.**

"**Nothing," she lied hoping her mom would believe her.**

"**Brie I'm your mom. I know when something is wrong. Now tell me what it is," Abby said sweetly but thought "God what is it with people lying tonight"**

"**Mom, why does dad hate Carson?"**

"**Oh Sweetie, He doesn't hate Carson. Its just the old phone got disconnected."**

"**Ok then I'm fine now. That's all I wanted to know." Brie lied but saw her mom giving her the "I don't believe you look." God she hated that look.**

"**Mom, I'm really fine. Honest!"**

"**Ok,"Abby said feeling so helpless. What could she do? "Nothing," She thought**

"**Can your friend come with us to the concert?" Haley asked**

"**I don't know yet."**

"**Oh. So why don't you tell me about her. Like what's her name? And what's she's like?" Haley asked interested in knowing about the girl.**

"**Well, her names Brianna Scott, she likes to play basketball and um…Mom are you Ok you have a weird look on your face," Carson asked, confused.**

"**Yea I'm fine just… Well why don't you start getting ready for bed now?" Haley said still staring at the same place. **

"**But it's only 8:oo," Carson whined.**

"**Well then go watch TV or something. Mommy needs to be alone."**

**Carson obeyed and left the room.**

"**Scott. Basketball. Nathan? No, Nathan's daughter?" Haley thought still staring at the same place she had been since she heard the word "Scott"**

****

_Ok peeps that was that chapter plez review I need tons of inspiration and the reason why Carson has Haley's last name will be b/c after her husband died she changed it to her "James" so she wouldn't have to think of Logan evrytime she heard Carson's name_

_So review review review_

_Thank u all the reviewers from be4 I loved ur reviews and plez keep reviewing_


	3. saying sorry

**Chap3-sorrys**

"**Nathan, did you set the alarm last night?" Nathan was awoken by the sound of a very angry Abby.**

"**Oh no, I forgot about it."**

"**Well, because you forgot now I'm going to be late to work and you have 15 minutes before you have to leave for work." Abby said clearly pissed off at her husbands actions lately. Before Nathan had time to respond Abby stormed out of the room. **

"**God, what happened last night? Damn why does my head fell like a truck ran into it?" Nathan thought. Suddenly, like it was on cue, he remembered the events of last night. The phone call, the fight, and the drinking. He thought for sure this hangover was the worst one he's ever had. But of course the morning after a fight, he always thought that. He defiantly couldn't go to work in this condition. So he decided to call in sick. After he called he made his way into Brie's room.**

"**Hey Brie."**

"**Oh hi daddy." She said without excitement in her voice, like she usually did.**

"**Brie, I'm sorry. For last night, the whole drinking thing and the way I treated you and your friend and for…just everything.**

"**Dad I want to forgive you. I really do but why do you not like Carson when you don't even know him. He's my best friend and you have to get used to him calling and me hanging out with him because whether you like it or not it's going to happen. Having you not like Carson is like if I didn't like Uncle Luke.**

"**I know baby but I do kind of know Carson. Well not actually Carson in particular but I know what he's like."**

"**How can you know what he's like if you don't know him? Know what don't answer that now because I don't have time to argue with you. Mom's taking me to school." Brie said coldly. **

**Nathan was stunned. Brie never really talked to him like that before. She always acted like his little girl. That was the first time she ever got an attitude. **

**

* * *

**

"**Carson we need to talk," Haley said.**

"**If it's about last night mom, well it's cool. You probably just had a long day and I don't need an explanation. I'm fine," Carson said, predicting what she would say.**

"**Oh…ok then. Well I love you Honey."**

"**I love you too Mom," Carson knew his mom didn't want to talk about it, so he wanted to make it easier on her.**

**

* * *

**

"**Carson, wait up," Brie called running up to him." Hey, sorry about last night. My family just had major problems."**

"**Oh it's all cool I understand I had some of those last night also. Do you want to talk about it?"**

"**No, not really but anyways I'll ask my mom tonight and then call you about the concert."**

"**Ok. But did you do that math homework because I did not get it?" Carson asked in attempt to change the subject.**

"**Oh my gosh yea I didn't get it either so I'm just going to get it from Kyle at lunch."**

**Carson was grateful that the attempt worked and they kept talking about it for awhile**

* * *

"**Luke, you here?" Nathan asked walking into his house.**

"**Yea man I'm in the game room."**

"**Dude, I need help,"**

"**No kidding man you look like shit."**

"**Yea I know. But have you and Ryan ever fought," Nathan asked referring to Lucas and Brooke's son.**

"**Well, considering he's only 3. No. Why bro did something happen with Brie."**

"**Yea well, apparently Brie and this guy, Carson are best friends."**

"**Oh you're scared that she'll have her first boyfriend," Lucas said laughing.**

"**Not exactly," Nathan stated, not really in a joking mood. "It turns out Carson is… well he's…just."**

"**Just tell me Nate."**

"**He's Haley's son."**

"**Oh god. Are you alright man?" Lucas was clearly stunned.**

"**Yea well, he called last night and I hung up with him. And then Abby got mad and then left and well I got drunk and passed out and now Brie is mad at me because I don't like Carson and everything is just so fucked up."**

"**Wow, all I can tell you is to just not act like you hate the little guy and maybe not even hate him until you get to know him. And don't piss off Abby. Yea that's all I can tell you to do. But you do know that everything I tell you doesn't mean anything if you won't do it."**

"**Yea I know. But right know I actually want to get my mind off of all the crap. So how about I beat your ass in a game a one on one."**

"**You're on. Same rules as always game win by one and call your own fouls. Oh yea one more thing you better bring it." Lucas said imitating Brooke and laughing.**

"**Dude your gay. Now give me the ball."**

**

* * *

**

_Alright that's chapter 3. It was a short chapter but oh well. Don't forget to review and ill make you a deal. **If I get 10 reviews I'll post 2 chapters at once. But I need ten reviews not one less! **_

_Teasers for next or upcoming chapters_

_Will brie be able to come to the concert_

_What will happen when Nathan and Haley meet face to face_

_Will Abby forgive Nathan_

_And Jake, Peyton,jenny,and another little kid will come into the story_

_**So review to see what happens!**_

_oh yea and I made the characters(Brie and carson) grow up a little in this chapter. I relized i was not making them act like 5th graders so thatsa why all of a sudden they were older and more mature! And by request we have brought uncle luke in to the story! So requesting/reviewing sometimes works!_


	4. authors note

OK u guys I'm sooo sorry that i haven't updated and I am going to update 2 chapters next. And I will try and update really really soon I'm done the first chapter of the 2 and I've been really busy so please just forgive me I haven't had any time lately so as soon as I can I will update 2 chapters because I got so many great reviews. Thank you all reviewers they really have helped me write better than I could without them. And 4 the reviews with suggestions don't worry I most likely will use some of them (that's kinda a big spoiler but oh well)

So again thank you and I'll try and update soon and sorry!


	5. happy faces

**Chap. 4 "happy faces"**

"**Mom, can I go to a concert with Carson on Saturday? He even said I could bring you or dad too." Brie decided it was better to ask her mom then to ask her dad since he didn't like Carson.**

"**Well I think so but I need to know all the information, like what concert, where it's at, times and other stuff like that," Abby said being the concerned mom that she is.**

"**Well it's The Wreakers concert."**

"**Well I still need to know the other information. So why don't you invite your friend and his parents over for dinner."**

"**Ok"**

**Brie ran to the phone and dialed the number.**

"**Carson?"**

"**Yea! Hey Brie"**

"**Do you want to come over to my house for dinner tonight with your mom?"**

"**Yea, what time should we come?"**

"**Well, don't you have to ask?" Brie asked confused.**

"**My mom won't care and if I don't ask and just say yes then I could defiantly come no matter what."**

"**Oh ok. Well we usually have dinner at 6 so be here at like 5:45."**

"**Ok, see ya soon."**

* * *

"**Who was that baby?"**

"**Oh hey mom it was just Brie she invited us over for dinner. And since we don't have any plans I said we could," Carson said.**

"**Carson Kyle James! You know to always ask me before you make plans!" Haley screamed. She couldn't go over to Brie's house. Her last name was Scott. She could be related to Nathan!**

"**Sorry mom. I just figured..."**

"**You shouldn't have just figured. You should have known better than to say we can do something when you haven't consulted me first," Haley yelled and left the room.**

"**How could he do that. Oh my gosh I can't go to her house. Well I guess I don't know if she's even related to Nathan or Lucas or even Dan. I can't do this to Carson. I don't want to be the mean mom. I won't be. And I won't have to be because Brie is not in any way related to Nathan Scott," Haley lied to herself.**

"**Carson, I'm sorry. We can go what time is dinenr."**

"**Mom, you can't always say sorry and think that I'm going to forgive you. It's not that easy. But we have to be at dinner at quarter to 6."**

"**OK, well I'll start getting ready and why don't you look up directions on MapQuest."**

"**OK."**

* * *

"**Nathan get cleaned up. We have guests for dinner," Abby yelled at her husband who had been lying around watching television all day.**

"**What? Wait, who?"**

"**Take a shower and get dressed. Carson and his mom are coming over. And you are going to be nice. And we are going to put on a smile and pretend like we aren't fighting. Do you understand because if you don't we're over!"**

"**What?"**

"**I mean it. If you don't be nice and pretend like we're happy, we're through. SO just say you understand."**

"**OK I understand. But I have a question. Are you going to be a bitch at dinner because I don't think that would make a good impression."**

"**Nathan Daniel Scott your such a... nevermind...just get ready." Abby screamed and stormed out of the room.**

"**Oh god why did I do that. God I'm such a dumbass," Nathan thought, "I should listen to Abby too. If Haley sees me happily married she will definitely be jealous."**

* * *

"**OK Carson are you about ready to leave?"**

"**Yea mom, the directions are printing out now," Carson said.**

"**All right I guess we should leave then so that we're not late."**

"**Yea, your right."**

"**OK am I the only that thinks this is the least bit awkward?" Haley asked already knowing the answer.**

"**Yea mom but lets just put on a happy face and pretend like nothings wrong."**

"**All right if that's what you want."**

"**Yea it is. So lets go now." **

* * *

"**Dad, mom sent me to ask if you're almost ready yet because Carson and his mom are going to be herein like 15 minutes," Brie said to her.**

"**Well tell your mother that when I'm done I'll come done stairs."**

"**OK but hurry up."**

"**I will, don't worry.**

**Ten minutes later Nathan made his way down stairs and heard a knock at the door. He turned to head back upstairs and hoped that Abby hadn't heard him come down.**

"**Nathan turn back around and answer that door. Remember happy face!" Abby said just to annoy him.**

"**Happy face," Nathan mocked and went to open the door.**

"**OK, this is it," Haley sighed.**

"**Mom why is this so hard. You've never been shy before. Why would this be hard?"**

"**It's not like I'm shy it's just...Yea I guess I am a little shy at times," Haley covered up the truth with a lie. She was never really shy, she's been self-conscious but never shy.**

"**Oh well lets go in then. Mom don't be shy. You'll make a great impression."**

"**Thanks Carson," She said and hugged him. In the car they had worked out there differences and they were friends again.**

**They walked up to the door and knocked!**

* * *

**_One chapter down one to go!_**


	6. the dinner

**Chapter 5-the dinner gasp**

**"Hi! You must be Haley. And you handsome thing must be Carson." Nathan said. He surprised himself with his acting abilities. And hoped Haley hadn't told her son about their past because he hadn't told Brie and didn't want her to find out.**

**"Damn Haley looks hot. She even looks better than when they got married. Which seems hard to image her looking better then back then." Nathan thought.**

**"Nice to meet you. And yes I am Haley! And who are you?" Haley asked still hoping it wasn't Nathan.**

"**I'm Nathan!"**

"**Damit' He looks like he just came out of a page of a abercromie and fitch magazine."**

**They stared at each for a moment before Abby came to the door.**

"**Hi, I'm Abby and I heard you're Haley. Where is your husband?"**

"**Oh um...he passed away a few years ago."**

"**Oh I'm sorry to hear that." There was a silence but then Abby spoke again "Well why don't you come inside dinner will be ready in a few minutes."**

**Abby kept talking and asking random questions while she put the finishing touches on the chicken parmesan. She didn't even notice Nathan leave the room.**

"**OK lets sit down and eat," Abby said. "Wait, Brie where is your father."**

"**I don't know. I didn't think I'd have to be your messenger, so you and daddy can talk, anymore," Brie spilled the news about earlier by accident.**

"**Haha Brie just go find your father," Abby said completely humiliated. "Kids where do they get it from."**

"**Yea I completely understand," Haley tried to act like she didn't notice anything.**

"**But while we wait for Nathan how about we talk about this concert."**

* * *

"**Daddy what are you doing," Brie asked upon finding her dad with a bottle of beer infront of the TV. **

"**Oh Brie! Is dinner ready?" Nathan asked slightly slurring his words.**

"**Yea mom asked me to find you."**

"**OK I'll be out in a second."**

* * *

"**Well the concert is Saturday and its the Wreckers and I haven't told Carson yet but we even have backstage passes for after the show!"**

"**Backstage passes!" Brie screamed in excitement while she entered the room.**

"**Yep and we will need to pick Brie up, if she's going, around 5:00. And it's in Charlotte and I guess that's all the info you need. And you are more than welcoem to come to."**

"**Yea that seems right. OK Brie you can go. But I'm busy on Saturday but Nathan will probably like to come with y'all. "**

"**Yes oh my gosh mommy, thank you so much. I love you." Brie said while planting a kiss on her mom's cheek.**

"**OK I'm here lets eat," Nathan stumbled into the room.**

"**Nathan! Come into the living room with me just for a second."**

"**But Abby baby I have my happy face on and I'm ready to eat."**

"**Nathan get your butt in here right now," Abby couldn't even act happy anymore.**

* * *

"**Yes pumpkin poo I'm here. Now can we make out." Abby slapped Nathan across the face.**

"**You're drunk. I told you to be good tonight."**

"**No, all you told me was to have a 'happy face' and to look nice."**

"**Do you still have felling for Haley because it sure seems like it."**

"**Why would I have feeling for Haley? I'm married to you."**

"**Answer the question Nathan. I'm not playing around. And we won't be married for long. I want a divorce." Nathan sobered up at the word "divorce."**

"**Wait Abby listen..."**

"**No, I don't have to. We'll talk about this when our guests leave. Now get your drunk or sober or whatever you are, ass back in the kitchen."**

* * *

"**Sorry about that," Abby said walking into the kitchen.**

"**Oh it's perfectly fine but it's getting late so I think it's time for Carson and I to go. But thank you for this evening it was fun and I'll call you later to confirm plans."**

"**But you haven't even eaten yet, "Abby protested.**

"**Yea but we really should get going thank you again and goodbye hope to see you again soon." **

**

* * *

**

**Haley and Carson walked out the door and got in their car. Once inside Haley busted into tears. She could hear everything they said in the living room. She knew she had ruined Nathan's life. He might get a divorce because of her.**

"**Mom, what's wrong?"**

"**Oh nothing baby. I'm just a little tired."**

"**Are you crying because of what happened tonight. Or because of what Brie's mom said to her dad in the living room. Why did she ask if he still had feeling for you. What happened?"**

"**Nothing happened."**

"**No something did happen mom and I want to know. Please tell me. You're my mom I have a right to know what's going on in your life."**

"**OK the thing is. Nathan and I have a past."**

"**What kind?"**

"**Well when we were in high school..."**

* * *

_OK that was it. I'm sorry it's not very descriptive but I was in a rush to try and get this written so I could have it updated today. And since there's 2 chapters I want enough reviews for 2 chapters please. And I'll try and not take so long to update._

_So please review!_


	7. plans

_Alright that's chapter 3. It was a short chapter but oh well. Don't forget to review and ill make you a deal. **If I get 10 reviews I'll post 2 chapters at once. But I need ten reviews not one less! **_

_Teasers for next or upcoming chaptersWill Abby forgive Nathan_

_And Jake, Peyton,jenny,and another little kid will come into the story_

_**So review to see what happens!**_

Chapter 6- 

"**So you got married when you were in 11th grade and to Nathan Scott, Brie's dad?"**

"**Yea I did."**

"**Well what happened next why did you break up?"**

"**Well I got an offer to be a singer opening for The Wreckers. That's how I got the backstage passes. I still keep in touch with Michelle and Jessica. But I told Nathan I would only be gone for 6 weeks but after my last performance his Dad, Dan, showed up with annulment papers with his signature on them. At first I didn't believe that Nathan would sign them but soon I realized he probably had so I only had one choice." Haley was crying harder than ever now. "I signed them."**

"**Mom, I'm sorry I said we could go over without asking and I'm sorry I'm friends with Brie."**

"**No Carson, don't apologize it's not your fault."**

**&&$$!))((**

"**Nathan, you better find a cheap hotel because your definitely not staying here tonight!" Abby roared.**

"**Baby I was just having fun," Nathan said already drunk again. Moving towards her to kiss her.**

"**Get away from me. Leave right now and if I ever see you in this house again I swear to God I will kill you with anything I can find."**

"**Oh wow I like them feisty. Now come closer and maybe we can get a little feisty together," this time Nathan grabbed her butt. Without hesitation Abby slapped him across the face.**

"**You bastard," Abby said with no emotion in her voice. Nathan took a sip of his beer and opened his mouth to talk but passed out.**

**!$$&&(())+**

"**Where am I?" Nathan asked picking grass out of his mouth.**

**After he had passed out the night before Abby had moved him to the front yard because she was scared if he stayed in the house she would kill him in his sleep.**

**Nathan made his way to the door of his house but soon found it locked. He checked all the other doors but found them locked as well. He got his car key from his pocket, got into his car and raced off.**

**!$$&&(())+**

"**Jenny, Maggie are you ready for school?" Peyton called to her children. After Jake had found Nikki, in a small North Carolina town about 3 hours from Tree Hill, he got custody of Jenny. Peyton and Jake got married the night after high school graduation and Jenny just always called Peyton "mom." The first month after they got married Peyton got pregnant with Maggie.**

"**Yea mom I am, Jenny is taking forever."**

"**Jenny get down here right now!"**

"**Mom I'm coming but dad keeps trying to take my makeup off."**

"**Jake get down here," Peyton yelled up the stairs laughing.**

"**Well, she's too beautiful to ruin her face with that crap and I don't want any guys talking to her either and guys like that make-up crap," Jake said walking down the stairs.**

"**Well, if it makes her happy let her be," Peyton said and kissed her husband. There was a knock on the door and Jake went to get it.**

"**Nathan, what happened to you? You look horrible," Jake asked concerned.**

"**Abby kicked me out," Nathan said with his eyes puffy and tears strolling down his face. Jake didn't know what to say he had never seen Nathan cry. But than of course Nathan never let anyone see him cry.**

"**Well, dude come in. Tell me what happened."**

**Nathan explained the whole story about Brie and Carson, and Haley. **

"**What do I do, man?" Nathan asked.**

"**I have a idea Nate but I'm going to need your wallet."**

"**What...dude...why?"**

**Jake told Nathan the plan and at first Nathan was hesitant but then he finally gave in. Jake picked up the phone and made some calls and then the plan was set.**

**!$$&&(())+**

"**You'll never guess what I found out last night after we left your house." Carson told Brie unable to keep their parents' secret a secret for long.**

"**You know I never can guess things so just tell me."**

"**Your dad and my mom got married when they where in high school they were completely in love. But then they got an annulment because my mom went on tour with The Wreckers!" Carson said talking too fast to breathe.**

"**Oh my gosh that's why my dad got drunk last night and my parents are fighting. We have to hook our parents up!"**

"**What, don't you want your parents together?" Carson asked, confused.**

"**No, I can tell they don't love each other well not as much as our parents probably did. I can tell my dad loves your mom by they way he looked at her last night and by the way he says her name. And I know your mom loves my dad by the way she looks at him back. I mean if we don't do this we just wouldn't be good children. What do you say? Do you want to play matchmaker because to tell you the truth I don't think my mom loves my dad either."**

"**OK, lets do it. Lets start at the concert. Get your dad to go."**

"**All right it's set. Lets do this."**

**!$$&&(())+**

**_OK sorry it's short but I didn't want to add to much more because I want to have some cliffhangers. So review as much as you can and I hope you enjoyed this chapter please review if you enjoyed it or not and suggestions on anything and everything._**


	8. plans in action and a surprise person

**Chap. 8-plans in action and a surprise person**

**Abby parked her car in the driveway, walked to the door and unlocked it. **

"**Oh my god," She said walking into her house. She had never seen anything like it in her whole life. It seemed so unreal.**

**

* * *

**

**At recess Brie and Carson met at the place where they always talked.**

"**So, how are we going to get our parents together?" Carson asked.**

"**I was thinking that the concert would be a great place to start. It would be lie a date. You know?"**

"**Yea I guess but we need to make sure your dad comes."**

"**Good point but with my puppy-dog face I can get him to do anything in the world. I love being such a cute girl," Brie kidded.**

"**Yea keep telling yourself that."**

"**Whatever Carson. But you're going to need to do same Cupid work too."**

"**What? Me?"**

"**Yes! You have to make sure that your mom falls for my dad. How about you tell her how nice he is and just like good things about him that she would like."**

"**Alright I can do that."**

"**Good!"**

**

* * *

**

**Abby picked up a note that was in the middle of her surprise and read it aloud to herself.**

"**There are exactly one thousand six hundred and fifty six red roses. There's one for every time I thought about you this morning and wanted to say sorry. So, I'll say it now. I'm sorry. Love, Nathan P.S. I hope you still love me too."**

**Nathan walked through the door as planned the minute she finished reading the note. Abby turned around and saw him standing there and walked towards him with a blank expression on her face.**

**

* * *

**

"**Hey mom, Brie told me to tell you that her dad can come to the concert with us and that he is sorry for the other night."**

"**OK honey that's great!" Haley said trying to sound happy, "Carson do you mind if we stopped at the grocery store on the way home. I need to get some stuff for dinner?" Haley always asked him if he minded and he always said the same thing.**

"**Why would I care?"**

**They started shopping and Haley was almost finished when she heard a familiar voice say "Tutor wife?"**

**

* * *

**

"**Nathan, I love you," Abby said jumping into his arms and kissing him.**

"**I love you too baby, and I'm so sorry."**

"**I for give you on a few conditions. 1. You go to the concert with Brie on Saturday. 2. You never ever get me mad again and 3. You show me how much you love me upstairs. In our room." Abby said with a devilish grin while pulling his shirt.**

"**You got a deal!"**

**

* * *

**

"**Brooke is that you."**

"**Yep tutor wife. Wow you look great."**

"**Thanks you do too and I think its tutor divorce or tutor mom now."**

"**Mom? Is it Nathan's?"**

"**No, it's not after me and Nathan got a divorce I got remarried and had Carson," Haley said pointing at Carson. "But my husband died in an accident a few years ago. But anyways enough about me. What have you been up to?"**

"**Well a few years after you left me and broody got married and now I have this little devil, Ryan." Brooke said also pointing to her son who was playing with a box of Mac-and-Cheese.**

"**Oh wow congratulations on everything." Haley was a little disappointed that she wasn't invited to their wedding since her and Luke were best friends but what could she do about it now.**

"**It's been fun chatting but I got to go meet Broody but we're having a BBQ on Sunday. Why don't you come? It'll be fun our whole gang from high school will be there. It'd funny how we all stayed in this little town but whatever its at my house from high school, me and Luke live there now but it's at 2," Brooke gasped for air she had said all that so fast that she didn't even breathe.**

"**Ok, I'll come," Haley said laughing at Brooke who was the exact same from high school. They said there goodbye's ad headed to separate places.**

"**God I'm excited. Seeing everyone from high school. It's defiantly going to be fun. Seeing Jake, Peyton maybe Jenny. God who knows. Well everyone does probably. God I never should have left. God everything would be perfect if I stayed with Nathan and everybody. God I'm saying God a lot." Haley thought as she finished shopping.**

**

* * *

**

_**Ok that's it for that chapter. Hope you enjoyed it and don't forget to review. I want to thank everyone who gave great reviews personally but that would take so long to do because everyone has given like the greatest reviews ever so keep up the good reviews!**_


	9. preconcert

"**Mom I'm so excited about the concert tonight AND the backstage passes I'm so lucky you're friends with Michelle and Jessica!" Carson said excitedly.**

"**OK honey calm down the concert isn't for another 10 hours. You have plenty of time to waste away."**

"**I know but this is also my first concert. You never took me to a concert before," Carson said giving his mom the sad face.**

"**Well, boo hoo. Cry me a river, build me a bridge and get over it."**

"**What did you say?" Carson said laughing hysterically.**

"**It's just something I used to say in high school. I'm getting ready for my reunion with everyone tomorrow."**

**

* * *

**

"**Was that he best ever or what?" Nathan asked Abby as she was awaking from her sleep. He had been watching her for an hour just thinking about his life and her life and what was best for Brie.**

"**You thought it was good. Wow I thought you were slacking off." Abby joked referring to last night after they had gone into the bedroom to "make up."**

"**Really well let me prove to you that I'm not a slacker. Come here." Nathan said while he started making out with his wife.**

"**Mom, can I... Oh my gosh ewwww. Daughter in the room." Brie said turning her head away from the room. She thought her parents were fighting. If they had made up that's not going to be good for her job as cupid.**

"**Oh honey sorry...What were you saying you needed?" Abby said pulling away from her husband.**

"**Um... Oh yea I wanted to borrow your necklace for the concert tonight."**

"**OK you can it's on the dresser and please shut the door on your way out honey."**

**

* * *

**

"**P. Jagalski you'll never guess who I ran into in the store yesterday." Brooke said walking into Peyton's house without even knocking.**

"**Oh my gosh who?" Peyton said in her best cheerleader voice.**

"**OK first oh all don't mock me I have good gossip and second of all it was "Tutor Wife" or whatever we should call her now!"**

"**Haley! You saw Haley. Oh my gosh oh my gosh!" Peyton said not even trying to mock her this time but just excited.**

"**Yea and she has a son...No it's not Nathan's. She got married a few years after she left but that dude died or whatever." Brooke said reading Peyton's mind.**

"**Wow that's unbelievable who ever thought she'd get married ever in the first place and know she's BEEN married twice. Whoa!"**

"**Who?" Jake said entering into the room.**

"**Haley!" Peyton and Brooke said in unison.**

"**Damn, does Nathan know?"  
"I don't know but he will. I kind of invited her to the BBQ tomorrow."  
"You invited her?" This time Peyton and Jake spoke at the same time.**

"**I forgot Nathan was coming and I was just thinking about how excited y'all would be to see her. I'm sorry I wasn't thinking."**

"**Well I guess that is a good thing. I mean the whole catching up with her part but what do we do about Nathan?"**

"**I don't know but I'll let you two love birds figure it out because I'm meeting Lucas at the doctors because I have more news! I might be pregnant!"**

"**Oh my gosh why didn't you tell me?" Peyton asked.**

"**Because I wanted you to know about Tutor wife... I mean Haley. We have to come up with another nickname for that girl but whatever. Bye."**

* * *

"**Are you ready to pick up Brie and Nathan?" Haley asked Carson.**

"**Yep but the real question is are you ready to pick up Nathan?"**

"**Shut up! I mean let's just get going then." Haley changed the subject.**

**

* * *

**

"**Brie are you ready to go?" Abby asked her, "They are going to be her any minute."**

"**Yea I will be in like 5 minutes I just have to finish blow drying my hair."  
"OK well I'll be downstairs if you need any help."**

**

* * *

**

**A few minutes later there was a knock at the door.**

"**I'll get it," Nathan yelled. **

"**Here goes nothing," he thought as he opened the door expecting to see Haley looking beautiful. **

**But soon was surprised and stunned by who he saw standing there!**

**

* * *

**

_**I know it was a short chapter but I didn't want to have the concert in this chapter so that will be next chapter.**_

_**OK I need lots of reviews!**_

**_I have a poll question too! Should Brooke be pregnant or not? So review and then put pregnant or not at the bottom of your review. And here's the thing the vote won't count unless there is a good review with it._**

_**So Enjoy**_


	10. the concert

**"Son!"**

"**Dan, what are you doing here."**

"**I came to see my son, his beautiful wife, and my lovely granddaughter."**

"**Dan, you can't just show up here whenever you want to. I'm about to go someplace with Brie."**

"**Oh really, why don't I come with you. Why aren't you going with Abby we can't make this a family outing."**

"**No, we can't because I'm actually um..."**

"**Hey, are you ready to go to the concert?" Haley said walking through the door.**

"**Haley Scott oh wait sorry... Haley James. Long time no see." Dan said Talking like they were old friends.**

"**Basterd oh wait sorry...just Dan Scott. Oh how I didn't miss you," Haley surprised herself by what she said. She had never really spoke up to him before and to tell you the truth, she liked it.**

"**Oh you hurt me, but if we're on the truth train why don't we go into what you did. You left your husband for another guy..."**

"**Dad! Stop!"**

"**You lied to him and you cheated on him..."**

"**Dad shut the fuck up before I kick your ass!"**

**This time it was Abby's turn to scream "Nathan go get Brie from upstairs and then go to the concert. Dan, you get out of my house right now and never come back again unless you're invited by me."**

"**I'm really sorry Abby." Haley said once Dan and Nathan had left the room.**

"**It's fine. Just...just go to the concert and don't be back to late. When Nathan gets down tell him that I went out." Abby said running out of patience with everyone and grabbing her purse to leave.**

**

* * *

**

"**Oh wow this place is so big." Brie said when they got to the arena, where the concert was.**

"**It looks even bigger from the stage," Haley said remembering when she had performed.**

"**Did, you ever sing here mom?" Carson asked**

"**Yea I sang here many times. It's like no other felling."**

"**So, you don't regret leaving?" Nathan asked coldly before he knew what he was saying.**

"**Nathan, lets not talk about it here. Not around the kids."**

"**All right, I'm sorry I asked it just kind of came out."**

"**It's OK but how about we go buy some concert shirts."**

"**Yea!" Brie and Carson said.**

**

* * *

**

**The concert had begun and Brie and Carson were already singing every word at the top of their lungs. Haley looked at them to make sure they were occupied before she broke the silence between her and Nathan. **

"**I do."**

"**What?"**

"**I do regret leaving. Yea I had a great time following my dream but I always feel guilty and I miss some things I lost when I left." Haley said.**

"**Like what kind of loses?" Nathan said hoping she would say him.**

"**Just loses. Like too many to explain but I did lose...yo...things." Haley said stopping herself before she said something she might regret later.**

"**Haley I lost something when you left too. And the difference between what happened to us is, you got something good out of it. Your dream."**

"**I know and I'm sorry I wish there is something I can do to take it all back or make it better."**

"**But you can't that's the thing Haley. You can never make it better. You made a choice. You can't take it back now. Face it Haley things are never going to be the same, no matter what you do."**

**Without thinking Haley kissed him. Nathan kissed back and before they knew it they were kissing like they did when they were 17.**

"**Carson look!" Brie said motioning towards their parents.**

"**We did it." Carson said satisfied with there work.**

"**Wait... we can't do this you have a wife and a kid and I have a kid." Haley said moving away from Nathan.**

"**Whoa, what just happened?" Nathan asked hoping they would start kissing again like they used too.**

"**I kissed you but you kissed back. But you have a wife! You just cheated on your wife and I helped you." Haley said mortified.**

"**Haley it's OK if we both like each other we can do this."**

"**No we can't! Would you like it if Abby cheated on you. How dare you. When I kissed you, you should have pushed me off or done something."**

"**Well I happen to know what it does feel like when my wife cheats on me."**

"**How dare you!" Haley screamed outraged.**

"**You're the one that cheated on me. You should start tutoring me in cheating since you're so good and experienced."**

"**How many times do I have to say this. I didn't cheat. And what kind of comeback is that. I should tutor you in comebacks."**

"**That's it I'm leaving. Come on Brie."**

"**No, dad I want to see the concert and meet the band."**

"**Brie, I'm leaving so you have to leave too. We're taking the bus home."**

"**Let her stay I'll take her home when we're done." Haley said.**

"**Fine, don't come home too late."**

"**Fine."**

"**Fine."**

"**Bye."**

"**Bye."**

**

* * *

**

"**Hey Michelle and Jess! Great show. Oh my gosh we have so much to catch up on."**

"**Haley, we miss you with us you should do another show with us. It's just not the same without you."  
"I would love to go on tour again but I have a kid. This is Carson and his friend Brie."**

"**Oh my god hey. You look just like Haley." Michelle said.**

"**And this may be far-fetched but Brie looks kind of like your ex-husband. What's his name again."**

"**Nathan, yea that's my dad but I know you get tired of being asked this but um... can I have your autograph."**

"**Anything for a friend of Haley's." Jessica and Michelle signed both of their concert shirts and then they talked to the three of them about old times and times to come.**

"**Oh wow I definitely miss our conversations after we finished our shows."**

"**Yea we usually would start talking about Chris's snoring around this time."**

"**What time is it? Oh my gosh it's 12:00. Brie your parents are going to kill me. Sorry Michelle, Jess, we have to go but we need to get together some time."**

" **Yea definitely but it was great seeing you again after 10 years wow yea we definitely need to get together sooner next time. And Brie and Carson it was great meeting you." Jess and Michelle said (not in unison).**

**

* * *

**

**After Nathan had gotten out of the concert he rode the bus silently to Tree Hill and then walked home. He opened the door and the house was a wreck. There were things all over the floor. He walked around and heard something that wasn't normal. He ran to the bedroom and opened the door and saw what he never expected.**

**Abby was in THEIR bed with someone else and they weren't exchanging cleaning tips.**

**

* * *

**

_**OK I know probably bunches of y'all are happy the Abby was cheating or whatever. But then y'all might also be a little mad at me for making your hopes go up and then crush them but...I don't know**_

_**You can still vote for if Brooke's pregnant or not but it has to be with a great review for it to count.**_

_**I won't update for awhile because I'm going with a friend to the beach until the 6th so leave me bunches of reviews to look at when I come back. Thanks!**_

_** !Enjoy!**_

_**  
**_


	11. short authors note

**Hey I'm back from the beach so I'm just writing to let you know that I will have the next chapter up soon moist likely tomorrow if not before then but it will defiantly have some surprises in it like**

**Who is Abby sleeping with **

**How long has she been sleeping with this person**

**What will happen when Brie finds out about her mom**

**What will happen at the reunion thing**

**What will Haley do when she finds out what happened to Nathan**

**How will tree hill react**

**And much much more**

**So tell me what you think and ill try and have the chapter up soon**


	12. after the concert

"**Abby," Nathan whispered quietly not knowing what to think.**

**Abby must have heard him because she looked up from under the covers.**

"**Nathan what are you doing here. You aren't supposed to be home for another hour and a half."**

"**You asking what I'm doing. Look at yourself your in OUR bed with some guy. Who is that anyways."**

"**It's just a friend."**

"**Abigail Lynn who the hell is that guy you had sex with? Or do you even know his name?"**

"**His name is Chris Keller."**

**

* * *

**

"**Thank you so much for letting me come to the concert with you Mrs. James." Brie said politely.**

"**Oh honey your welcome. I'm glad you could come I had a great time getting to know you."**

"**Oh, umm... I was wondering if you were going to the picnic at Uncle Luke's house tomorrow."**

"**Yea I'm planning on it. Are you going."**

"**Yea well I guess I'll see you there. Bye."**

"**Oh god, If Brie's going that means that Nathan is going and I'll have to see him again. Great!" Haley thought sarcastically.**

**

* * *

**

"**Chris Keller. You had sex with Chris Keller." Nathan said astonished.**

"**That's right. I guess none of your wives can keep there hands off of me," Chris said finally coming out from under the cover.**

**Nathan was outraged. Without thinking he ran over to the bed and punched Chris in the face.**

"**Remember not to cry rockstar. You'll ruin your make-up."**

**Chris punched him back and before anyone could react there was a full on fight between Nathan and a naked Chris.**

"**Daddy stop!" Brie yelled and everyone stopped they hadn't heard her walk through the door.**

**

* * *

**

"**OK honey why don't you go to sleep because we have a long, long, long day tomorrow." Haley said kissing Carson on the cheek and leaving the room. Haley walked to her bedroom and sat down on her bed. She couldn't hold it in anymore. She bursted into tears. Tears of pain. Tears of happiness. Tears of sorrow. Tears or lost. Tears of everything.**

**She thought about when she got married to Nathan and cried. When she got a divorce from Nathan and cried. Thought about the death of Logan and you guessed it cried.**

"**Why did this happen to me. I was happy with Nathan but then he went away. Then I was happy with Logan and he also went away. What's wrong with me? Next thing I know Carson will somehow leave me." Haley thought.**

"**Carson!" Haley yelled and ran to his room.**

"**Yea mom." Carson said obviously tired.**

"**Are you all right. Are you still here."**

"**Yea I'm fine and I will always be here. The real question is are you all right."**

"**Yea I'm fine but can I sleep in your room with you tonight."**

"**Yea!"**

**

* * *

**

"**What is going on in here?" Brie asked. "Why is there a naked ma and my dad fighting and actually... Why is there a naked man."**

"**Chris, why don't you go get some clothes on." Abby said and Chris abeyed and left to the bathroom.**

"**OK so what's going on. This is my house too. I think I shold be allowed to know what is going on inside of it."**

"**Ummm... Brie baby you're going come with me to Uncle Luke's now. Instead of waiting for tomorrow I was just going to head over now."**

"**No, Brie your stay with me. Your father is out of control right."**

"**Me? I'm out of control. I'm not the one cheating on my wife."**

"**Well, Brie wants to stay with me so it actually doesn't matter what you think."**

"**No, she wants to be with me since she can TRUST me."**

"**Stop it. Right now I don't think I want to be with either of you." Brie said running out of the house and down the street. Brie ran until she saw something that looked familiar to her from a description.**

**

* * *

**

**Haley was awoken by a loud knock at the door.**

"**Who the hell would be here at this hour," Haley said looking at the clock that read 2:00.**

**She opened the door and saw Brie standing there.**

"**My parents were fighting and there was a dude. And then they said I should go with one and then the other said I should go with them and I just didn't know where to go."**

"**Shhh... It's OK sweetie. Everything's all right now." Haley said hugging Brie tightly.**

* * *

**OK another short chapter but I want lots of reviews I won't post the next chapter until I have at least 10 reviews and if I get more than 10 then ill make the chapter extra special with a big surprise!**

_**  
**_


	13. runion part 1

**Chap whatever- reunion **

**After Brie had calmed down they all drifted in and out of dream-land all night long. In the morning Haley was awakened by the phone ringing.**

"**Hello," Haley said still half asleep.**

"**Haley, hey it's Abby. By any chance is Brie at your house?" Abyy had worry in her voice.**

"**Oh my gosh yes. I'm so sorry I didn't call when she got here. I guess my main focus was on calming her down and it totally slipped my mind. I'm so sorry."**

"**You really shouldn't have called I was worried sick. If Carson ever ran away to our house the first thing I would do is call you. Because that's what a good parent would do."**

"**Really? I thought a good parent wouldn't have their child run away in tears in the first place. But what do I know. OK nice talking to you. Bye." Haley hung up the phone. "Bitch." She said aloud referring to Abby.**

"**Who was that?" Carson asked walking into the room followed by puffy-eyed Brie.**

"**Oh honey that was just umm... a prank caller. Gotta hate 'em." Haley said thinking quick.**

"**Oh. What time are we leaving for the party?"**

"**Probably around 11:30."**

"**OK well me and Brie are going to ride bikes."**

"**OK but remember its Brie and I."**

"**Whatever mom."**

**

* * *

**

**Brooke walked down the dark stairs to the living room. She didn't turn on the light for fear that Ryan, a light sleeper, would wake up. She walked quietly to the television and turned it on but turned the volume down to barely hearing level. She went to sit down on the couch to catch the morning MTV shows.**

"**Ahhh!" Brooke screamed when she sat down on the couch.**

"**Oh hey Brooke I guess Lucas didn't tell you that I crashed here last night." Nathan said waking up after sleeping on the couch. Brooke had sat on top of Nathan by accident.**

"**Oh no I guess he didn't. Listen Nathan I'm really sorry. I had no idea you were laying there. Wait, why are you laying there." **

"**Well, it turns out that Chris Keller only wants things that I have."**

"**Nathan I may be half asleep still but that doesn't really explain why you're sleeping on my couch." **

"**First Chris took Haley and now he took Abby. I walked in on them." Nathan started tearing up just talking about it.**

"**You sort of have bad luck with marriages." Brooke said before she could stop herself. "I'm sorry Nathan I didn't mean it I just..."**

"**No don't be sorry. It's true." By this point Nathan was bawling. Brooke had never seen any guy except for Lucas and Ryan cry so she was at a loss for words and did the only thing she could think of.**

"**It's OK," Brooke held him close and let him cry on her shoulder.**

**

* * *

**

"**Hey, Nathan told me about you're little experience this morning." Lucas said laughing at Brooke.**

"**I don't see how that's funny he was really sad."**

"**I was talking about how you put your ass in his face. Look babe, if you have a thing for my brother just tell me. I'll be a little disappointed considering I'm a lot bigger than him in the important areas..."**

"**Eww... oh my gosh too much information. After that comment I can seriously tell you that I love you and only you now give me a big kiss." Brooke said while her face turned from grossed out to serious to giddy. Lucas wrapped his arms around Brooke and started a steamy make-out session. **

"**Mommy, uncle Nate said that girls are evil and can't be trusted." Ryan said waddling into the room.**

**Brooke quickly backed off of her husband and looked straight at Lucas and said, "Talk to him. Make him stop moping around and to stop teaching our son stuff like that. Oh and people are going to start coming for the party in a half hour so get him dressed."**

**

* * *

**

**Later everyone that was invited to the party had arrived except for Haley, Carson, Brie, Tim, and Theresa. And of course Abby who called and said she "felt ill."**

**A few minutes after Brooke had called Haley's house to see if she was still comming she arrived.**

"**Haley, Oh my god. It's been so long. I've missed you so much." Peyton said running up to her and pulling her into a hug.**

"**Nice to see you too." Haley said surprised that Peyton had changed so much.**

"**Haley I bought your CD. I'm so proud of you." Mouth said pulling Haley away from Peyton.**

**Whenever Haley got the chance to actually have a conversation with someone she would be pulled away by someone else from Tree Hill. She was popular for the first time in her life.**

**After about an hour of time passing since Haley arrived the one and only Tim Smith showed up at the party with shocking news. He walked through the door and into the backyard where everyone was at and made an announcement so that everyone could hear him.**

"**Ladies and Gentlemen of Tree Hill I have big news. There is a Mrs. Smith. I got married last night."**

**

* * *

**

_**OK thanks for all the review I enjoyed reading them and I spent a long time thinking of the surprise and thought that Tim would be a great person to have the surprise involved. I will explain all the events in the next chapter. And I didn't forget about the Brooke pregnant or not thing.**_

_**Again I'm not going to post my next chapter until I have a certain number of reviews. But this time I want to have 15 reviews. I know that you can do it because I can see how many people read my story and it's more than 15 so you can do it. And even if you aren't a member you can still review so just review, review, review.**_

_**Thanks for all your support and reviews y'all are the bestest ever and I mean that. SO thank you so much!**_

_**-Michelle-**_

_**  
**_


	14. runion part 2

"**Tim, you got married? To who?" Everyone was buzzing with questions and whispering what they thought.**

"**Hey everyone!" Theresa said walking in the door and putting her hands around Tim's waist.**

"**Tim did you get married to Theresa?" Lucas asked**

"**Well, yea. It started off as a drunk Vegas thing but then I kind of liked the idea of having free se..."**

"**Tim, there are kids in the room." Lucas said raising his voice.**

**Everybody was talking at once and Brooke stood up and tapped her glass for attention.**

"**While we are on the subject of surprises as a result of an accident. I have one myself. Well... I'm pregnant!" Again the yard was full of whispers and gossip.**

"**I guess I should share my surprise too," Nathan said, "Abby slept with another guy." This time the room wasn't loud but it was silent. Nathan had said that thinking it was in his head. At the point when no one talked Nathan realized he had said it out loud. Nathan was frozen in his place until he broke down into tears and left the room.**

**Lucas and Haley both ran inside the house after him. They got to the door that Nathan had ran into when Lucas turned to Haley.**

"**You should just go back outside, Hales. I don't think he needs to see you right."**

"**No. I think that I can help him. In case you have forgotten I used to be the one that stopped his fears and helped him through tough times."**

"**The key word was "used to " Haley."**

"**Lucas, just trust me. I know what to do."**

"**All right but Haley remember you broke his heart to and he's vulnerable right now."  
"I know." Haley said and knocked on the door.**

"**Whoever it is I don't need your sympathy." Nathan said coldly.**

"**Nathan listen to me. I know how it feels to lose someone you love. I lost someone that was very close to me and I loved very much. I lost my husband. Logan didn't deserve to die. And believe me losing someone in a car accident is the same as having them cheat. He stabs you right in the heart. So you may not want to believe it but I know very well what you're going though." Haley wiped away a few stray tears and looked at Nathan. He hadn't moved the whole time she talked.**

"**OK well just if you need someone to talk to I'll always be there for you Nathan." Haley said and walked out of the room.**

* * *

"**I'm getting worried about Nathan." Jake said to Peyton.**

"**He's strong. I know he can get through it but he needs to know that he is strong."**

"**Hey guys," Brooke said walking over to them.  
"Oh Brooke. Congratulations! I'm so happy for you." Peyton said, happy for the change of mood.**

"**Thanks, but to tell you the truth. I don't know if I can handle another child. It's hard enough with one."**

"**You'll do great. But what do you think about the whole Tim getting married to Theresa. How long do you think it will last."**

"**I give it a month before they both cheat on each other." Brooke laughed.**

"**Really. I give it to the end of the week."**

**

* * *

**

"**Haley can I talk to you." Nathan said a little unsure of himself.**

"**Yeah! Um... Lets go inside where there's less people."**

**They walked silently until they got inside to the comfort of the living room.**

"**I have a confession," Nathan started, "I...Well I... OK I'll just say it. I like you."**

"**Nathan you don't really mean that. Right now you're just a little insecure."**

"**No, I'm not. I mean it. Do you like me or not because if you don't I know that your a lying Bitch."**

"**What is your ego that big that if someone doesn't like you that they're lying. Your pathetic."**

"**Oh I'm pathetic. Fine I'll walk my pathetic ass out that door and show you what pathetic is not." Nathan Yelled leaving the room and to the backyard where everyone was. He went straight up to Bev and kissed her like he had never kissed before. Mainly because he had never kissed someone he didn't like.**

"**Oh two can play that game." Haley said to herself. She walked straight up to a guy she recognized from the Tree Hill High old basketball team and started grinding with him to the music. She looked straight at Nathan with a smirk on her face as she grinded. **

"**Mom. What are you doing." Carson came up to her.**

"**Oh shi... I mean shot. Um...Nothing Carson just playing a game called "jealousy." Haley said backing off of the guy and walking out of view of Nathan.**

"**Well, I still have homework so can we go home."**

"**Why didn't you do it Friday? Nevermind OK lets go home let me just say bye to Brooke, Lucas Jake and Peyton." Haley said frustrated.**

"**Brooke I have to go. But thank you so much for inviting me. I had a great time." Haley lied.**

"**Oh Tutor mom, us girls are having a slumber party like old times tomorrow night because Luke is taking Nate, Tim, Mouth and Jake to he bars. He figures Nate needs it. But then they are going come back and we are going have a party so they won't get to drunk. We figure that if we have one night with no kids lets do everything. But anyways do you want to come. Karen's baby-sitting for us all."**

"**I don't know if I can," Haley protested**

"**Please Haley please Haley please. I even called you Haley."**

"**OK OK I'll come. What time?"**

"**6:00" **

**

* * *

**

_**OK I'm so sorry that was a really slow and boring chapter but I just needed to put that stuff in sometime for later use of the conflicts. So yes I'm really sorry. Please forgive me and keep reading my story.**_

_**-Michelle-**_

_**  
**_


	15. girls slumber party

**Chap- girls slumber party **

"**Hey Tutor mom come in Peyton is here already!" Brooke said in her matching pajamas already.**

"**Haley we were just about to play a little spin-the-bottle." Peyton said with a devilish grin.**

"**But how? It's only us girls...Oh Peyt you devil. OK this will be interesting." Haley said getting the point halfway through.**

"**OK Haley, We'll let you spin first." Brooke said. What Haley didn't know is they had this planned before she got here. Just to embarrass Haley.**

**Haley reluctantly spun the empty vodka bottle until it landed on the one and only... Brooke.**

"**Lucky you Brooke. I had garlic covered onions for lunch."**

"**Eww...OK Haley I have a confession. This was a set up. We had it planned to embarrass you. So now you don't have to kiss me!" Brooke said quickly.**

"**OK that's fine by me but..." Haley said walking over to Brooke and then blowing her breath into her face.**

"**Eww!" Tutor stinky breath take a mint." Brooke said laughing and throwing a pack of mints at her. **

**Peyton just sat back and laughed at the situation before her.**

"**OK new game," Brooke laughed, " I've never."**

"**But Brooke you can't drink. Your pregnant." Peyton protested.**

"**I know that's why while you both are getting drunk I'm going to be drinking water."**

"**I'm in." Haley said.**

"**I guess I am too." Peyton said.**

"**Yay! Let the games begin!" Brooke shouted.**

"**OK, I'll go first," Peyton said, "I've never been out of Tree Hill. Well I've been to like Charlotte and Charleston. But that's all."**

"**Oh Peyt what kind of "I've never" is that. There supposed to be dirty and seductive and mean," Brooke said clearly disappointed.**

"**Brooke, we're married with kids what are we supposed to say "I've never had sex with my husband." Peyton said in a "duh" voice.**

"**Oh yea good point." Brooke said and took a shot of water. Followed by Haley with a shot of straight vodka.**

"**OK Haley you go now!" Peyton said.**

'**All right, well I've never had sex in a department store. There's you devilish stuff Brooke." Haley said while Brooke and Peyton took a shot. **

"**Oh my gosh with who?" Haley said astonished.**

"**Well mine was with Nathan. We were shopping and he said he needed payment for carrying all my bags." Peyton said.**

"**Oh I was there. They really weren't all your bags. Some were mine. But I did it with Felix. I was bored and horny. What's a girl to do?  
"Eww... Oh my gosh. Your turn Brooke."**

"**OK I've never made-out with Nathan. I'm going to try so hard to get you two drunk." Brooke said laughing.**

**Of course Haley and Peyton drank. And it was Peyton's turn again.**

"**OK I've never hid my true feeling for someone. I know, I know I'm bad at this but come on I'm married with kids. You got to be careful what you say."**

**Haley was the only person that drank.**

**Peyton and Brooke looked at each other and said in unison "Spill."**

"**OK well when I first liked Nathan I didn't tell him."**

"**When you first liked him or now?"  
"Well..." Before Haley could finish what she was sating the phone rang.**

"**I'll get it!" Cried Brooke. She went and answered the phone while Peyton looked at Haley. But Haley just looked away. Brooke hung up the phone and came back.**

"**OK how busy does a pizza/ice cream place have to be when they say when they deliver it they want you in the driveway waiting for it. I was so close to telling them no when they said that they'd give me an extra cartoon of ice cream if I do it. So it will be here in 15 minutes. We have to be waiting. That's why I was thinking we give each other a ridiculous make-over so we embarrass the hell out of ourselves."**

"**Sounds fun!" Haley said quickly.**

"**All right. Why not?" Peyton said and then they followed Brooke into her bedroom.**

**Haley gave Peyton a makeover. Peyton gave Brooke a makeover and Brooke gave Haley a makeover.**

**When they were all done Brooke was a clown, Haley was a whore and Peyton was a Brittany Spears look-a-like. They walked out to the driveway. And danced crazily until the car pulled up.**

**Brooke walked over and asked, "How much is it?"  
"$13.11."**

"**Oh well I only have $10. Haley come here please." Brooke whispered something in her ear. Haley started to protest but then the vodka kicked in. She walked up to he delivery guy and put her arm around his waist and started a heated makeout session. She moved her hand up and down his legs slowly until she figured she had done enough.**

"**OK, the food is free but I want one more thing."**

"**What is that hot lips." Haley said really getting into this whole seductive thing."**

"**I want Brittany Spears to take a picture of me making out with you. SO I can show all my friends."  
Peyton went over and got his picture phone and then Haley once again started making out with the delivery guy. And Peyton took a picture. Then the girls got the food and ran inside laughing.**

"**Tutor whore. Who knew you had it in you." Brooke said laughing.**

"**How old was that guy anyways 16?" Peyton said.**

"**I've never made out with a delivery dude to get a lower price...in the last 5 years. Drink up Haley." Brooke said.**

"**Oh I hate you guys." Haley said and then took a shot, "That was so wrong."**

"**Admit it Haley. You loved it." Peyton said.**

"**OK truthfully I loved it!" Haley said.**

**The girls had not stopped laughing since the delivery guy left. And the party wasn't even started. The guys were supposed to be back soon. And then the party would really start!**

**

* * *

**

_**That's that chapter so I hope you liked it. And next chapter we are going to bring the guy's home from the bar and see what happens! So please review!**_

_**-Michelle-**_


	16. the real party!

**Chap - the real party**

**When the guys arrived back at Brooke and Lucas's house Nathan, Tim, and Haley were all almost drunk but not quite drunk yet. So they started doing things just like they used to at their high school parties for awhile. Until that got old. And they started doing new and more fun things!**

**Brooke and Lucas started making out as usual and then headed into their bedroom and no one saw them for the rest of the night.**

**Peyton and Jake just cuddled on the couch talking and giggling while "The Notebook" played on the television infront of them.**

**Tim, Nathan, and Haley were just sitting in the kitchen doing nothing until Tim said "Let's get wasted."**

"**Tim don't you do that everynight?" Haley asked. **

"**I'm up for getting drunk." Nathan said. He needed to get his mind off of everything that went on the past few days. The thing with Haley and Abby and even Brie.**

"**All right lets get drunk!" Tim shouted. He grabbed a bottle of vodka and threw it to Nathan and a bottle of barcardi for himself. "You want a bottle Haley?"**

"**Yea, why not?" Tim threw her a caption and coke.**

**They gradually got drunk and started acting stupid. And Tim went into the bathroom and came out with a box of tampons.**

"**Look lollipops." Tim said, unwrapped one and started licking it. He threw one to Nathan and he did the same. Haley of course wasn't even that stupid when she was drunk. She just threw it on the ground. **

"**You know those are tampons." Peyton said walking into the kitchen and laughing.**

"**Eww..." Tim said spitting out his "lollipop" Nathan did the same and threw it at Tim.**

"**I have a question." Tim slurred.**

"**What Tim?" Peyton asked.**

"**Not for you. For them." He said pointing at Nathan and Haley, " Don't you two love each other?"**

"**Yes we do." Nathan said as Haley moved towards him. "Now put that sugar on my tongue." Haley obeyed and gave him a smooch right on the lips. But one thing lead to another and the kiss turned into a make out that brought them to the bedroom.**

"**I love you Haley!" Nathan said**

"**I love you too!" Haley replied. Nathan had a flashback to the day they tried to record an answering machine away message.**

**They tried to have a regular one but that didn't work out. They tried a cheesy couple one but... That just ended up as sex.**

**Nathan was quickly snapped back to reality when Haley took off her shirt and started pulling his shirt off. He had waited for this for so long.**

**Haley had a flashback to their wedding night. **

**He had covered the floor with rose petals and there were hundreds of candles lit. He carried her through he door of their small apartment. There was a sign on the door to their bedroom that read_ "_HONEYMOON SUITE: DO NOT DISTURB."**

**It was like a dream. They went into the bedroom shut the door and made up for what they didn't do while dating.**

**But Nathan finishing taking off his clothes snapped, Haley back into reality and she did the same.**

**They did what they used to do everynight when they were married and it was like nothing at all changed. **

**

* * *

**

**In the morning Brooke was cheery as always while Peyton, Lucas, Jake and Tim hated her for being so happy when they all felt like shit.**

"**So did everyone have a fun time last night or what?" She asked with joy in her voice.**

**Everyone in the room groaned at the question.**

"**Well, I think we should do it way more often."**

"**Babe that's because you don't have a horrible hangover like the rest of us." Lucas said. Even he had to admit she was getting on his nerves a little bit.**

"**Yea I know. But anyways what did y'all do last night after me and Broody went to the bedroom?" She asked.**

"**Well me and Jake watched a movie on the couch. Tim had a tampon lollipop..."**

"**Hey it wasn't my fault and it tasted just like one."**

"**Tim was it red?" Brooke asked amused.**

"**No, why?"**

"**No reason," Brooke couldn't contain herself at all and was bursting with laughter. **

"**What?" Tim asked not getting the joke.**

"**Dude, tampon... Red... what would that mean?" Jake said**

"**Eww... that's gross!" Tim shouted. The whole group couldn't help but laugh because of his stupidity.**

"**Anyways what did tutor whore and Nathan end up doing?" Brooke asked after she got her laughter under control.**

"**Wait... Tutor whore?" Lucas asked and looked at Jake who was clearly as confused as him.**

"**Long story that we can't tell you. Girl secret!" Peyton said, " But Tim got them drunk and then they went to the bedroom and that's the last we heard of them. Well, no that's the last we saw of them." Peyton corrected herself.**

"**Oh no!" Brooke said sarcastically. **

**

* * *

**

**Back in the bedroom the two lovebirds were awoken bye the loud chatter in the kitchen...**

**

* * *

**

_**OK there you go I finally got some naley in there. And I got some stupidity of Tim. SO I want bunches of reviews since I got some naley in there. And if I don't get bunches of reviews I'll think you don't like naley and I'll have to re-couple them! So give me reviews if you want naley.**_

**_-Michelle-_**

_**  
**_


	17. lovebirds

"**Ah my head feels like it got runover by a bulldozer." Haley said aloud to herself not even opening her eyes.**

"**Me two." Nathan said. Haley turned around and screamed.**

"**What? Why am I waking up next to you? Wait what happened last night? Did...did we...like you know."**

"**Yea we did. All I can remember though is Tim throwing us drinks. And then we started making out later and then I woke up like this so I think we did."**

"**Oh my gosh. I'm so embarrassed. Nathan I'm sorry." Haley said turning red and putting her clothes back on.**

"**Haley. Don't be embarrassed. I was fine with it. I liked the feeling of you and me together again."**

"**Yea! I guess I did too. Just don't you think that it's a little weird."**

"**No. And do you know why?"**

"**No."**

"**It's because I still love you Haley. I always have. Even when I was pissed at you because you were gone and I was really pissed when..." Haley cut him off with a kiss.**

"**I love you too. And I'm sorry for everything. I was young and stupid."**

"**I'll forgive you if you do one thing."**

"**And what is that?" Haley asked scared to think about what Nathan was thinking. **

"**I want you to do what we did last night because I don't want us to only do it while we're drunk."**

"**OK! Lets go!" Haley said.**

_**

* * *

**_

"**I wonder when our lovebirds will wake up?" Brooke said after everyone had eaten breakfast and it was noon already.**

"**Well maybe they're dreaming about sweet angels and sugarplum fairies." Peyton joked.**

" **Maybe someone should wake them up. We're supposed to pick the kids up at 3 and we can party a little more before we have to go." Lucas said.**

"**Oh let them sleep. They had a hard, long night last night. Nathan is so lucky. Haley is fine. And that ass. Hottie!" Tim said.**

"**Tim, your married." Jake said**

"**So that doesn't mean I can't check people out or actually check them out...If you know what I'm saying."**

"**We do know what your saying Tim. But just stop talking." Lucas said.**

"**All right if you can't handle the Tim then..."**

"**Tim seriously shut up."**

**

* * *

**

"**Haley I missed you so much and I don't ever want to lose you ever again." Nathan said.**

"**You won't lose me. I'm here to stay because I love you."**

"**I love you too. I'm going to take a shower. Want to join me." Nathan said with that smirk that no one could resist.**

"**You're taking a shower. This isn't even your house."**

"**So he's my brother. He won't care. SO are you going to join me or not?"**

"**How can I resist that body and smirk of yours? Of course. Let's get clean while being very, very dirty." Haley said grabbing him and pulling him into the bathroom that was adjacent from the room they were in.**

**

* * *

**

"**Is that the shower." Peyton asked.**

"**Yea I guess one of them is awake." Lucas said.**

"**I'll go see what one is still sleeping." Brooke said. She walked over and opened the door to the room they were in the night before. She opened the door and wasn't surprised when she didn't see either of them in the bed still. Out of curiosity she walked over to the bathroom door and heard:**

"**Nathan, that water is freezing. Put it up hotter."**

"**I need it cold."**

"**Eww... whatever. Don't touch that Nathan." Haley said giggling.**

**Brooke walked away from the door smiling. She was happy for the two lovebirds. She always thought they were cute together.**

**Brooke walked out of the room and saw the others looking at her.**

"**So who's the sleepy head."**

"**Well, lets just say they are both having they're dreams come true." Brooke said with a wink.**

**

* * *

**

**At Karen's house the kids were actually behaving and Brie and Carson were hanging out non-stop.**

"**I really don't know what else we can do to get our parents together." Carson said discouraged.**

"**Yea. I hate to say it but I guess they really aren't meant to be." Brie said sadly.**

"**This just sucks." **

"**Yeah."**

"**What's wrong you two?" Karen came over and sat down next to them.**

"**Nothing. Well, actually what were our parents like when they were together?" Brie asked.**

"**Oh well, I had never seen two people more right for each other. At first they kind of hated each other. But once they got to know each other they couldn't help but fall in love. They had only been going out a few months before they got married. I was happy for them but I knew it wouldn't last. They were just to young and they had their whole lives ahead of them. There was no way they could stay together. They both had big dreams that they wanted and it just didn't work out." Karen said getting a little weepy.**

"**Do you think that they might be able to get together again?" Carson asked intrigued. **

"**Well, I have no idea. But there's always a CHANCE."**

**

* * *

**

**Nathan and Haley emerged from the bedroom and got stares from the gang that was sitting around the kitchen talking, well until Nathan and Haley came into the room.**

"**Umm... hi everyone." Nathan said.**

"**Good morning." Haley cheerfully voiced.**

"**Question! If the shower ran once, why are you both wet." Brooke asked just to watch them squirm and hear their excuse.**

"**Well, Umm... what happened was...OK we are all adults here. I can tell the truth. I took a shower in the sink." Haley lied.**

"**Sure you did Haley." Peyton said.**

"**You took a shower together. That's my man Nathan." Tim said and put his hand up for a high five.**

"**First of all never ever call me your man again and second of all it's true. Tim is actually right."**

**

* * *

**

_**OK kind of a cheesy chapter but I got in a lot of Naley so I hope you enjoyed it. I guess I should start getting to the end of the story since Naley is together now but this is my first fan fic and I don't want to end it. So would you guys be upset if I just started the story being about their struggles of going out. Or should I do a sequel or tell me what I should do. Thanks**_

_**-Michelle-**_

_**  
**_


	18. panic

**Chap whatever-**

**AT 2:30 Jake and Peyton decided they better go and pick up there kids because they had plans for a "fun family evening." A little while later Haley and Nathan left too. Since Nathan didn't have his car he rode with Haley to Karen's house. Before they got out of the car Haley spoke up about something that had been on both of there minds.**

"**Should we tell the kids?"**

"**Actually I don't think we should. I mean Brie just found out about her mom's secret love life and I think it would just be too hard on her." Nathan said sadly.**

"**Oh yea good point. So I guess we should kiss goodbye here."**

"**Love you." Nathan said and then kissed her gently.**

"**I love you too." Haley said.**

**They walked side by side to the door where they just walked in because Karen didn't care.**

"**Hey did you guys have fun?" Karen asked when she saw them enter.**

"**Yea! It was just like old times." Haley said and smiled at the memories.**

"**Well, your kids are like the best friends ever. They haven't left each others side the whole time. I'll go get them." Karen left the room leaving Haley and Nathan alone.**

"**Since you don't have a real good house right do you maybe want to live at my house. Like just until you find a new apartment." Haley said.**

"**Yea. We don't have to worry about the kids getting upset about us living together since they're best friends...Hey guys." Nathan said and brie and Carson walked in the room at the end of his statement.**

"**Hey!" They both said.**

"**We have good news... Since Nathan doesn't have a living arrangement right now he is going to live with us." Haley said to their kids.**

"**Cool." Carson screeched.**

"**Awesome." Brie replied.**

**

* * *

**

"**Lucas, Tim won't leave. I keep telling him too but he won't move from infront of the TV." Brooke whined to Lucas when he got back from picking up Ryan from Karen's. Lucas walked into the living room, where Tim was, and looked at the television screen, where as he suspected, Baywatch was on.**

"**Tim, if you leave now Brooke will flash you." Lucas said to Tim, whose eyes darted to Lucas.**

"**Seriously?" Tim asked.**

"**Yea. I'm serious." Lucas said looking at Brooke.  
"Lucas!" She said in a harsh whisper. Lucas walked over to her and whispered into her ear and Brooke said, "Yea Tim! If you leave I'll flash you."**

**Tim ran out the door but didn't close it and waited for Brooke to come over and give him his reward.**

**Brooke walked over to him and swiftly shut the door in his face.**

"**Sike!" Brooke and Lucas yelled at the window at a very disappointed Tim.**

**

* * *

**

**That night at Haley's house she made Nathan's favorite meal from when they were married, pizza with Haley's homemade sauce.**

**Brie and Carson gobbled down their pizza like they hadn't eaten in years and then ran outside to keep playing before it got dark. Which left Haley and Nathan by themselves for a semi-romantic dinner.**

"**Thank you again for letting me stay here Haley." Nathan said.**

"**Nathan the only reason I'm letting you stay is because I want you to sneak into my room everynight and we can bebad." Haley said with her famous devil grin, " So you better or you have to find a new place to stay."**

"**Damn girl, rent here is hard work and I don't know if I want to do it. AT Lucas's..." Haley cut him off and started making put with him, " OK I lied I do want to pay rent! But I want another preview of rent." Nathan laughed and started making out with Haley again. After about a half-hour of there heated makeout session. Nathan's cell phone rang. He decided to ignore it but Haley pulled away.**

"**Answer it Nathan. It could be important."**

**

* * *

**

"**Lucas that was an evil plan...but you looked sexy while working it out." Brooke said.**

"**Well, why don't you show me how sexy you think it was. And you need to repay me for getting Tim to leave."**

"**True. True Broody." Brooke agreed and then started kissing him on the lips and moving to his neck and down to his six pack.**

"**Cheery you're the best."**

"**I know." She said in between kisses.**

"**But...actually maybe you should get some rest. You and the baby have been busy lately." Brooke froze in the middle of the kiss.**

"**Are you saying that you don't want to makeout with me?" Brooke asked, pissed.**

"**No, it's not that but you should really get some rest. For the baby and all."**

"**Lucas I've already have had one healthy child born, I think I can get though another one. Now makeout with me."**

"**No, I won't until you get some rest." Lucas said and walked out the front door and headed to the river court. He always went there whenever him and Brooke got into a fight. It was a place where he could just think and didn't have a toddler screaming in the background or trying to play with him. This was like his own place...well until the teenagers came to play basketball.**

**

* * *

**

"**Hello." Nathan said answering his cell phone.**

"**Nathan oh my god I need your help. I don't know what to do. I think I might go crazy soon I need you to come home real quick. Something bad has happened." Abby said in a panic and it sounded like she had been crying.**

"**Abby calm down. OK? I'll be right there." Nathan said and hung up the phone. " Haley I have to go. Something's wrong with Abby. I know she hurt me but she's still my wife. I don't know when I'll be back but can you watch Brie tonight?"**

"**Yea. Um... call me later and let me know that you and her are all right. I love you." **

"**Yea. Thanks bye." Nathan said and ran out the door and into Haley's car.**

"**I love you too." Haley said thinking that maybe if she heard it she would think he said it. But before she could even think about the whole situation HER phone rang.**

"**Hello!" Haley said trying to be happy, " Brooke slow down and calm down. I can't understand you... No I haven't seen Lucas. Why? Oh my gosh Brooke are you OK... I'll be right there and I'll take you to the hospital." Haley said and hung up the phone.**

**She ran outside and called for Brie and Carson and they came slowly over to her.**

"**Get in the car!" Haley yelled at them.**

"**Mom, chill." Carson said.**

" **Brooke might be dying and you're telling me to chill. No, I will not chill! Just get in the damn car I'll explain on the way."**

**

* * *

**

_**OK yet another chapter is complete. Please give me lots of reviews! **_

_**Y'all probably hate me because I left you with 2 cliffhangers but just trying to add suspense! I might not be able to update till like the 26 because I'm going on another trip. I'm going to North Carolina for my cousin's wedding from the 20-25 but I'll try and get one more update in before then.**_

_**-Michelle-**_

**  
**

_**  
**_


	19. suduction, trouble, and lies

**Haley had used the neighbor's car and they were speeding off to Brooke's house. When they got there Brooke was walking out of her house and was crying.**

"**Something's wrong with the baby. It's all my fault. I'm such and idiot." Brooke said through tears.**

"**Brooke, honey it's OK just let me take you to the hospital."**

"**Where is Lucas. I want Lucas to come. I need Lucas."**

" **I'll call Peyton and ask her to find him."**

"**Peyton's not home I called her."**

"**Then after I get you to the hospital then I'll go find him."**

**At the hospital Haley got a doctor for Brooke and then went back to the car to find Lucas and she had an idea of where he might be.**

**

* * *

**

**Nathan ran out of his car when he got to Abby's and ran right in without even knocking.**

**He walked over to the living room where he saw Abby with a short silky dress on and lying down on the couch.**

"**Abby I'm here are you all right?" Nathan asked, confused.**

"**I all right now that you are here! I was just so alone and I needed you to be here with me. I want you to love me again." **

"**I won't love you again. You fucked cheated on me with that jackass. Why don't you just call Chris when you're lonely. I'm sure he will rush over to comfort you."**

"**But I don't want Chris. I want you."**

"**Well that's to bad. Because I defiantly don't want you."**

"**Didn't that bitch Haley cheat on you too. You took her back so why won't you take me back?" Abby asked. She left Nathan speechless. "Nathan please. I want you and me together once again." Abby finished her sentence and kissed Nathan sweetly and gently.**

"**I...I don't think I can do this," Nathan stammered.**

"**You can! You can! I won't tell. I promise." This time Abby kissed him friskily and seductively. But this time Nathan didn't back off it was like he was under a spell. They gradually worked up their kisses till they weren't even breathing because they were so intensely kissing. **

**

* * *

**

**Haley drove her car around until she had gotten where she was planning on finding Lucas. The rivercourt. And sure enough there he was looking as fragile as a baby. Haley slowly got out of the car and left the kids in there and walked over to Lucas.**

"**Lucas I have something that I need to tell you." Haley said trying to find the words, "It's about Brooke."**

"**I don't care about Brooke."**

"**She's in the hospital."**

"**What?" Lucas looked right at her as if to see if she was lying to him.**

"**She had some complications with the baby and I took her to the hospital. Come on I'll drive you there." Haley said and started walking to the car.**

"**Haley, will she be all right?" Lucas said at the verge of tears.**

"**I don't know but with you there she will probably do a lot better."**

**He got in the car and Haley drove him to the hospital as promised. The car ride was silent and Haley looked over at him every once in a while and he still had the same look on his face, disbelief.**

**

* * *

**

"**Nathan that was great!" Abby gasped before putting her clothes back on.**

"**Abby, did that fell weird...what we did?" Nathan asked.**

"**No, it was perfect. Don't go back to that evil bitch's house. Stay with me!" Abby pleaded.**

"**I...I can't. What we did was a mistake. I shouldn't have come here. I'm going to go. And from now on don't call me. I want a divorce now. I'll call my lawyer tonight. I don't want o be married to you anymore."**

"**OK that's fine but you do know that I'll get custody of Brie, if we get a divorce."**

"**No, you won't and I'll make sure that my princess doesn't have a jackass of a parent."**

"**I haven't done a single thing wrong my whole life. You have nothing on me. And that means the judge will give me custody. Especially since you have a problem with drinking. I'm going to make sure my daughter doesn't have an achoholic parent."**

**Nathan couldn't tae it anymore he ran out of that house. He hated Abby. He hated himself for cheating on Haley just then. He hated his life right then. Now he knew how Jake felt when they were teenagers.**

* * *

"**Brooke oh my god. I'm so sorry. I never should have said what I did to you." Lucas said when he walked into Brooke's hospital room.**

"**No, it's my fault." Brooke said.**

"**What has the doctor said? Are you and the baby going to be all right." Lucas asked.**

"**I don't know. He doesn't know yet. I'm just so scared Lucas." Brooke said.**

"**It's OK. I'm sure everything's going to be all right." Lucas said and let Brooke cry into his chest.**

**She cried on him for awhile and then the doctor walked.**

"**I have the test results back."**

**Lucas and Brooke looked at each other as the doctor continued.**

* * *

**Haley was in the waiting room waiting for the news about Brooke's test results, when her cell phone rang.**

"**Hello." She said.**

"**Hey Haley. It's me. Where are you? I'm back at the house." Nathan asked.**

"**I'm at the hospital. Something's wrong with Brooke or the baby or something. Please comer here Nathan I just... I need someone right now."**

"**OK I'll be right there." Nathan said. He was planning on telling Haley about Abby but when he heard about Brooke and how Haley needed him he figured he couldn't tell her now.**

**

* * *

**

_**OK I did another update but this is going to be my last one before I leave. I get back the 25th so I'll probably update either the 26 or 27. SO please give me lots and lots of reviews to help me write the next chapter when I come back. Thanks!**_

_**-Michelle-**_

**  
**

_**  
**_


	20. authors note and back and up soon

**OK I'm back! But I'm going to start writing the chapter tonight(the 25th) and finish either tomorrow morning or tomorrow night so I'll have an update soon but I just wanted to let you all know that I'm working on the chapter for you and will try and have it up as soon as I can get the chance to finish. Thanks for your corporation in all my trips and I still have one more trip this summer though. It's the 31-6 so I'm just giving you a heads-up on that!**

**-Michelle-**

**  
**

_**  
**_


	21. Results

**Chap- Results**

"**Doctor what's the news?" Brooke asked at the verge of tears all over again.**

"**Well the good news is that you and the baby are both all right."**

"**Oh thank god." Brooke said hugging Lucas who was also really relieved.**

"**But," The doctor raised his voice, " The bad news is the now the baby and you are very vulnerable. If one thing goes it could be fatal for either one of you. You will need to be on a strict diet and **routine **for every day." **

**" Such as?" Lucas asked growing more concerned by the word. **

**" Like Mrs.Scott would need to have at least 10 hours of sleep a night and can only have a limited amount of sweets and fats. It's crucial that she sticks to that. Also she shouldn't be put under pressure or do anything that might cause he any amount of stress." The doctors voice was serious.**  
**"I'll try." Brooke said.**

**" I need you to do more than try. If you mess up you know that it could cost a lot." **

**

* * *

" Haley I'm here." Nathan said running into the hospital and hugged Haley tight." **

**" I'm so scared." Haley cried. **

**" It's OK. I'm here for you." They stood there for a little while just hugging each other in the middle of the hospital. Trying to block out reality with each other. It was working until Lucas came out of Brooke's room and cleared his throat to let them know he was there. **

**" Lucas, what's the news?" Haley jumped off of Nathan. **

**" Well they both are fine...for now." **

**" What?" Nathan asked. **

**" Brooke needs to be really careful because one small mistake could deadly." **

**" Oh wow! Is here anything I can do?" Haley asked, concerned. **

**" No she just needs to take it easy for now." Lucas sighed and walked back to Brooke's room. **

**" That's good news." Nathan said. **

**" Yea. Thank you for coming. I'm sorry I freaked out on you. It's just that...I love you so much and I didn't know who to call." **

**" I have to tell you something. When Abby called me to come to her house..." **

**" Believe it or not I was upset when you left at first but now I think it was really sweet of you to go and help her. And I love that about you. You're always faithful to people. Sorry I interrupted you I just had to tell you that. But what were you saying." Haley said. **

**" Oh it was nothing." Nathan lied. He honestly didn't think it would be so hard to tell Haley about what really happened. **

**

* * *

" Jake I can't believe we escaped to our own paradise without telling anyone." Peyton said. **

**" Peyton I wouldn't exactly call it paradise. It's the hotel in the middle of tree hill." Jake laughed. **

**" Well, it was still fun. You know just getting away from the kids and coming here. Even if it was just for the day. But I'm worried about the kids maybe I should call and check on them." Peyton said and grabbed the hotel phone and dialed the number to her house. She talked to Jenny for a few minutes then hung up the phone. **

**" She said that her and Maggie went to Karen's for lunch and when they got back Brooke had left a message and sounded urgent." **

**" Should you call her." Jake asked. **

**" No, Brooke freaks out when she breaks a nail. It's probably nothing important. Besides today is about you and me. I'll call her when we get home. Now come here." Peyton said grabbing Jake towards her and pulling him into a tight lip lock. **

**

* * *

" It's great to be back home." Haley said, breathy deeply. **

**" You have only been gone for half the day." Nathan said. **

**" But there's something about hospitals that just make me want to be at my home sweet home and just be worry free." **

**" I know how you fell after my race car accident I didn't leave home for a week." **

**" Oh yea I'm really sorry about that." **

**" Why it wasn't your fault. What really happened was that I was tired and fell asleep at the wheel." Nathan lied. He didn't even care as long as it made Haley feel a even little bit better. **

**" Really?" Haley asked already perking up. **

**" Yea!" Nathan said and leaned in to kiss her when Brie and Carson entered the room. **

**" Mom, we're hungry. When is dinner going to be."  
" I'm about to make it right now. It will be ready in about an hour so go play outside." They obeyed and Haley looked at Nathan and said, "We need to tell them. I hate hiding this from them. I'm telling them at dinner." **

**" What? Why?" **

**" I told you. I hate sneaking around and I'm telling them whether you like it or not." **

**

* * *

**

**" Carson, Brie, there's something you should know. Well, there's no easy way to say this so I'll just say it. Nathan and I are kind of dating." **

**" What?" They both Brie and Carson said in unison. **

**" We're dating. We actually have been since Brie and Nathan moved in." **

**" That's great." Brie cheered. **

**Now it was Nathan and Haley's turn to say what and they did. **

**" We knew that you two liked each other and we were fine with it the whole time." Carson said matter-a-factly. **

**" Wow! Didn't see that coming." Nathan said and then Haley nodded in agreement.**

* * *

_**OK I know that I said I'd have it updated yesterday but I have an unexpected guest. Anyways I hope you liked this chapter and please give lots of reviews. In the next chapter Haley will find out about Nathan's little secret and the divorce process will began and soon we will see who gets custody of Brie. ** _

_**So just review and it will help me with my next chapter. Thanks!**_

_**-Michelle-**_

**  
**


	22. No one’s perfect

**Chap**- ** No one's perfect**

**" **That's not how I expected them to react," Haley said handing Nathan a dish she just washed so he could dry. 

**" **Yea it was weird if only everything we told them they reacted like that." Nathan laughed. 

**" **Anyways you never did tell me what Abby's emergency was. So why was she in such a panic?" Haley asked having no idea what Nathan was about to tell her. 

**" **Well, she missed me. That's what she calls an emergency. But she...well hit on me and then we...well..." Nathan paused for too long which made Haley realize what he was trying to say. Tears formed in Haley eyes and ran from the room with Nathan yelling after her, "Haley, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to." But it was too late; she was already out of the room. 

**" **Nice going." Nathan said sarcastically to himself. His cell phone rang and he answered it coldly, "Hello." 

" **Mr. Scott, its Stuart Handling; your lawyer. About custody of Brianna Scott, it doesn't look good for you. Considering you have a history of drinking and a previous failed marriage..."**

" **But she cheated on me doesn't that count for anything?" Nathan angrily yelled into the phone.**

" **It does help your case but just a little bit. And since she's the mother that helps her more than cheating hurts her."**

" **So, there's nothing you can do. My daughter just gets taken away from me. You can't let that happen at times she is the only thing I live for. You can't let Abby get custody of her."**

" **I'm sorry Mr.Scott. I'm doing all that I can. Unless you can find something we can use against her, then Brianna would most likely go to Mrs. Abigail." **

* * *

" **Jake are you here." Nathan hollered opening the front door to the Jagalski house. **

**" **Nathan is that you?" Jenny asked turning to corner into the kitchen, where Nathan was standing. 

**" **Yea, is your dad here?" 

**" **No, him and mom went someplace for the day. They said they'd be home around eight." 

**" **Can you tell him to call my cell phone when he gets home." Nathan asked. 

**" **Yea OK." Jenny said but Nathan was already out the door. 

* * *

**" **Good thing Ryan was at Karen's for the day!" Brooke said entering her house with Ryan in her arms, "When Haley got here I ran out the door without even thinking." 

**" **Yea because a toddler her all day would have been a little bad." Lucas laughed. 

**" **All right as much as I'd like to stand here and talk about bad stuff that could have happened, all day; I'm tired so I'm going to head to bed." 

**" **OK I love you." Lucas said and kissed her forehead. 

**" **Love you too," Brooke said and then walked over to Ryan who was in his playpen, " I love you too buddy." 

* * *

**" **Hey Jake," Nathan said answering his cell phone. 

**" **Hey, wow are you like **psychic? How'd you know it was me?" Jake asked.**

"**Dude, its called caller ID. But I got bigger issues, and you're the only one that can help."**

"**Oh wow. What's up man?"**

"**You know how me and Abby are getting a divorce?"  
"Yea...so why do you need my help?"**

"**She's going to get custody of Brie, and I don't know what to do. The lawyer said I have to find something on her but what if there isn't something."**

"**There has to be something. No one's perfect. She definitely has a hidden past or something. I have some friends that work for the police: I met the while trying to get custody of Jenny: But I'll talk to them don't worry man, I'll get you custody of Brie."**

"**Thanks. You really don't know how much this means to me."**

"**All right I'll call them now and I'll call you later."**

"**All right." Nathan said and hung up. He hoped Jake was as successful on his mission as he sounded. For Nathan it was one problem down one to go! He had talk to Haley.**

**

* * *

**

"**Brooke hey I heard you called me." Peyton said through the phone.**

"**Yea you missed a lot of stuff today. Where were you?" **

"**Me and Jake went to a hotel this morning and spent the day there, just the two of us. But why did you need me? Jenny said it sounded urgent."**

"**Well, I went to the hospital and..."**

"**Oh my gosh! Are you all right? What happened?" Peyton interrupted her and bombarded her with questions. Brooke explained all the events that had happened that day and told Peyton about her new diet and rules.**

"**Oh my gosh, Brooke I'm sorry I wasn't there."**

"**P. Jagalski, it's OK. I'm all right. You had no idea that it was going to happen." Brooke laughed at her friend's sympathy.**

"**Don't make fun of me. OK? I was worried." Peyton whined.**

"**Whatever I have to go. You woke me up, you bitch." Brooke joked.**

"**Sorry." **

**They hung up and Brooke went back to sleep while Peyton checked on her kids before she too headed to bed.**

**

* * *

**

"**Haley. I can explain what happened." Nathan said entering her room.**

"**Nathan, don't explain. I don't want to hear it. I'm sick of your explanations."**

"**Know what? If you're pissed off at me, do you remember when you cheated on me. Now you know how I felt."**

"**I kissed a guy. You slept with Abby."**

"**Don't blame this on me. If you hadn't have kissed Chris we would still be happily married and I would have never met Abby."**

"**Are you saying this is my fault?" Haley yelled.**

"**Yea, that's exactly what I'm saying. You ruined my life and I guess your own too. What you don't get is that your actions effect more people than you think."**

"**I only affected you and myself."**

"**No, you affected Lucas, Brooke, Peyton, Jake, need I go on?"**

"**No you don't. You did what you intended to do. You made me feel horrible. Now since you succeeded in your mission. Can you please leave my room." Haley said softly. Nathan walked towards the door, looked back at her and then left the room.**

**While they were talking they were oblivious to the fact that their two kids that had their ears against the door listening to their every word.**

**The second Nathan went out the door Haley broke down. She cried and cried and cried. She cried for her mistakes, for the people they affected, for people's mistakes that had effected her and for unknown reasons. She made her way to the adjacent bathroom and locked the door. She looked in the mirror and saw how miserable she looked. She thought of the last time that she was happy that didn't lead to sadness. She realized that that was before she moved back to Tree Hill.**

**If she wanted to ever be happy again she knew what she had to do. She had to leave Tree Hill for good.**

**

* * *

**

**_OK that's going to be my last update for a little while. I have one last vacation for the summer. I'm going to the beach! I'm leaving Saturday and will be back the following Saturday. I hope you like that chapter and please give me lots of great reviews. Thanks!_**

**_-Michelle-_**

**  
**

_**  
**_


	23. ill update soon and suggestions wanted

**I'm back from my last planned vacation of the summer so I will try and have an update really soon! Thank you to the five people that reviewed my last chapter!**

**Username1, ****treehillgirl323****, Jameslady4ever, dancedude09 and Beachiegal!**

**SO I will defiantly have an update up soon unless something totally unexpected happens! But if you have any suggestions at all just email me or send it to me in a review. Thanks a bunch!**

**-Michelle-**

**  
**

**  
**

_**  
**_


	24. going, going, gone

Chapter-going, going, gone 

Haley walked back to her bedroom after she cleaned herself up a little bit and pulled out a suitcase from under her bed and slowly threw random articles of clothing in. When it was packed to its fullest capacity she went to Carson's room and luckily Brie wasn't in there. 

" Carson, when's the last time we went on vacation?" Haley asked casually. 

" I don't know if I even know the definition of that." 

" Ha ha real funny. So let's go on one. We can leave tonight and see where the road takes us. How does that sound?" 

" Great! Are Brie and your boyfriend coming with us." Carson joked. 

" No," Haley said quickly, "I want one on one time with you. And don't tell them just in case they would want to come." 

" OK I guess that's a good idea." Carson said unsure if he meant it, "What time are we leaving? And how are we going to do this without them knowing." 

" Umm...lets leave at like midnight so we can get someplace by morning and pack fast and then put your suitcase in my room." 

Two hours later the clock struck 12 and Haley peered out of her door to see if the coast was clear. She felt like a teenager sneaking out of the house after her parents went to sleep. Of course she never did sneak out because she never had any place to go. She tip toed to the door to Carson's room and peered in. He was asleep already. Haley walked over and shook him gently to wake him up. It didn't work. 

" Carson, get up!" She whispered into his ear. He didn't even flinch. Haley went to try and pick him up but only lifted him and inch before he feel back onto the bed but woke up." 

" What the heck?" Carson said loudly. 

" Shh... Did you forget about our trip? We have to leave now." 

" Where are you going?" a voice from behind Haley asked." 

Haley turned around to find Brie standing behind her. 

" Well, Carson and I were going to take a drive together I already told your dad." Haley lied. 

" Oh when are you going to be back?" 

" Maybe tomorrow sometime. Now go back to sleep. Carson lets go now." Haley urged on. 

They carried their suitcases to the car and right when Carson sat down he fell asleep in his seat. Haley picked up her phone and dialed a number. 

" Hello." The voice on the other end said. 

" Hey, its Haley is that offer you gave me still available." 

" Definitely, I can't wait until your here." 

" Yea, Michelle! Touring with you again is going to be so fun. Tell Jessica I said hey I'll be in Alabama in the morning." 

* * *

" What time is it?" Nathan asked himself when he woke up. He looked over at the clock that read nine o'clock AM. He walked to kitchen to get a glass of water and saw a piece of paper hanging on the refrigerator. He removed the magnet that was hanging it in place and read the note. It said: 

_If you're reading this than this means I'm already gone (Luckily I escaped). I can't keep leaving in Tree Hill. It hurts too much. Please don't try and find me. I need to find out if I can ever be happy. Goodbye forever, Haley. _

Nathan dropped the note to the floor and was speechless. 

" What's wrong dad?" Brie said from the hallway. 

" Haley's gone." He said without moving. 

" Yea she's only on vacation. Chill out she'll be back." Brie laughed. 

" No, she's gone." Brie walked over and picked up the note off the ground and read it also. 

" Oh my god! I'm sorry dad she said that her and Carson were just going for a drive. I didn't think anything of it and I just..." 

" You knew she was leaving." Nathan interrupted her in rage. 

" No, well yea sort of." 

" How could you not tell me! You're just like your mother!" Nathan yelled at her. 

" What's that supposed to mean?" 

" Never mind I'm sorry Brie. I didn't mean to freak out on you like that just...I love her so much. She left me once and I don't think I can live through another one." Nathan openly started crying now. 

" It's OK dad. We can find her. It's OK. We'll get though this together." Brie let her father cry on her shoulder. 

* * *

" Haley, what made you change your mind and come back on tour with us?" Jessica asked her and hugged her. 

" Just to try and change how I was living I guess." 

" Well, Haley we have a big surprise for you," Michelle said with lots of excitement in her voice, "Come in now!" When she finished saying that the one and only Chris Keller walked though the door. "Now you can both perform when the stars go blue together. We will leave you two alone so you can all catch up." Jessica and Michelle left the room smiling. 

" So, Chris, what have you been up to these past few years?" Haley asked to break an awkward silence. 

" Well, there's this girl, Abigail, she's digging me right now and we have had a fling. And then there are these other girls that are in love with me. It's been hard. What about you?" 

" Well, I have a son. He's actually sleeping right now. He doesn't even know I'm going to start touring again. What are you doing here Chris? Did you know I was coming?" Haley asked aggravated. 

" No, Jessica and Michelle called me and told me to come. You are just a bonus." 

" I'm going to kill them." Haley mumbled. 

* * *

_OK that was kind of a boring chapter but the next one will be better. Heres a spoiler for next chapter secret. And I have no idea what that will be yet so if you have any ideas just tell me in a review I guess -someone will come to one of the concerts and talks to Haley about stuff! And I'm not sure what chapter it will be in but coming up soon is Abby's past. I don't know what the secret is yet so if you have an idea just send it to me in a review or something. Oh and sorry to the people who I sort of "tricked" with a fake update. I didn't mean to. But anyways please review! _

_-Michelle- _

**  
**

**  
**

_**  
**_


	25. mind changing conversations

**Chapter-mind changing conversations**

**_Where do you go when you're lonely  
Where do you go when you're blue  
Where do you go when you're lonely  
I'll follow you  
When the stars go blue  
The stars go blue, stars go blue_**

**Haley finished her duet and looked out into the audience as they erupted into applause. She looked over at Chris who had his famous cocky grin on and licked his lips for the ladies. Once the crowd has settled she slowly walked of stage and found Carson.**

"**Mom, when are we going home?" He asked, " There's nothing to do here. And I want to go home."**

"**There's something I have to tell you...and I don't think that you'll like it that much. We aren't going home, I'm going to be a musician and go on tour with Michelle and Jessica."**

"**But what about school?"**

"**I've gotten you a teacher that would travel with us."**

"**How could you not tell me this?" Carson yelled and left the room."**

"**Carson, wait!" Haley yelled after him but got no response.**

"**Haley there is someone in your dressing room." A groupie told her. Haley walked into her dressing room palling on seeing a crazed fan but saw Lucas.**

"**Lucas, what are you doing her? How did you find me?"**

"**I'm here to tell you what I should have told you last time you left. You hurt Nathan last time but twice Haley. What were you thinking leaving again? I thought you had changed but I guess you're just the same little girl that runs when things get rough."**

" **You don't know the whole story Lucas so maybe you shouldn't get involved. You think you know, but you have no idea."**

"**I do know Nathan told me everything. Including about Abby. He messed up that's no reason to just run away...again. You made mistake when we were friends that hurt me but I forgave you." At this point Lucas was screaming in anger.**

"**I never hurt you THAT bad." Haley yelled back.**

"**No? Do you remember when you started tutoring Nathan? Not only were you going behind my back and being friends with him but you lied to me about it until I caught you."**

"**Fine, just tell Nathan I'm sorry then."**

"**I'm not going to tell him. That's what you have to do. Come home Haley." With that said he left the room.**

"**I can't." Haley whispered after he was completely gone.**

"**What have I gotten myself into now." Haley thought as her head fell into her hands. Does Nathan even want to see her and will he even forgive her. Millions of things were going through her head.**

**

* * *

**

"**Carson, hey buddy. Your mom's looking for you." Jessica said sitting down next to Carson on the curb outside of the arena where the concert was.**

"**Wow, that's a surprise."**

"**Carson, she loves you more then anything."**

"**Not more than singing. She didn't even care if this was what I wanted."**

"**She has a dream and she's talented enough to follow it and pursue it. I guess she thought that if she was happy that you would be happy for her and support her because that's what she does for you. She's in her room when you want to talk to her. I have to go on stage but I'm here for you to whenever you need it."**

**

* * *

**

**Haley was fixing her hair when she heard a knock at her dressing room door.**

"**Come in." She said wiping away her remaining tears.**

"**Hey mom," Carson said peering though the door before walking all the way in, " I just want to say that I'm sorry I overreacted and I support you. We can stay on tour."**

"**Thanks buddy but I think we should go home. I ran away from home there was no unexpected vacation all along but I need to go back to face what I ran from. Once and for all." Haley pulled Carson into a hug and they stood there hugging for a while. "I'm sorry."**

**

* * *

**

"**Michelle that was a great show!" Haley said.**

"**Thanks girlie but I need to talk to you."**

"**OK, what is it."**

"**You're fired."**

"**What."**

"**Go back home and work everything out. And just live life to the fullest with no fear. I don't want to see your scrawny ass back here as your escape again!"**

"**Thanks Michelle!" Haley screeched. It was a load off of her that she didn't need to quit again.**

"**Carson are you ready to go?" Haley asked running into her dressing room.**

"**Yup, are we leaving now."**

"**Yup, let's hit the road bud." She said grabbing her suitcase and skipping out of the room joyfully. Carson followed but took one last look at the room before he shut the door and walked to the car.**

**

* * *

**

"**Dad I have the best idea ever. Lucas said that Haley probably went back on tour with Michelle and Jessica so...lets meet her at a concert!" Brie said, full of giddiness.**

"**Actually I was thinking that she left us with the house that if we just live here and forget _her_."**

"**But dad you love her."**

"**I used to but she hurt me and I don't want to take the chance of getting hurt again. I'm not going to be stupid because I know that whenever I start to fall for her she breaks my heart."**

"**But dad..."**

"**Brie I made my mind up." Nathan interrupted sounding more harsh than he intended to. The doorbell rang and Nathan went to get it as Brie left the room.**

**Nathan answered the door and found Haley with Carson at her side because they had forgotten there key when they left.**

"**Hi." Haley simply stated.**

**

* * *

**

**Brie was in the room that used to be Carson's but now was her own when she heard her dad's cell phone ring in the next room. She walked in there and picked it up for him.**

"**Hello."**

"**Hey Brie is your dad there." Said the voice on the other end.**

"**Yea, I'll get him for you Jake."**

**

* * *

**

_**OK two cliffhangers! HaHa, I know you hate me. But the more reviews I get the faster I'll update the story so keep the reviews coming. Thanks!**_

_**-Michelle-**_

**  
**

**  
**

_**  
**_


	26. relavations

**Chapter-relavations**

"**Hi, Nathan." Haley said shyly. There was a long pause of awkwardness before Carson said something.**

"**I'll go get our stuff," With that said he went to the car to get his mom and his luggage but really to just let them have some time alone.**

"**What are you doing here?" Nathan asked.**

"**This is my house." Haley said with a giggle.**

"**But, what are you doing back?"**

"**If you were someone else that asked me that I probably would lie and say that I hated being on tour."**

"**But it's me that asked." Nathan said being inpatient.**

"**Well," Haley felt the ears forming in her eyes she knew he never wanted to see her again, " I guess I'm back because I..."**

"**Dad, Jake's on the phone." Brie interrupted from the top of the stairs in the back of the house so she couldn't see Haley.**

"**Be right there." Nathan yelled back and slammed the door in Haley's face.**

**

* * *

**

"**Jake it's me what do you got?" Nathan said out of breath from running up the stairs too fast.**

"**I had my friends look up Abigail Hanson and Abigail Scott. Nothing came up for Scott but there is no record of Abigail Hanson even being born. That is her maiden name right?"**

"**Yea, that's what she told me and what it says on our marriage certificate. But if she was never alive or that it's a fake name or whatever it can be, how did we get married."**

"**I've heard that people that lie about their names hire someone to lie about being a priest."**

"**She did take care of that part of the wedding but I don't think she would do that. She was nice and not the lying type. She wouldn't do that." Nathan tried to convince himself.**

"**Maybe she wouldn't but would Dan?" Jake asked.**

**There was a pause before Nathan said, "I have to go man. I'll call you later." And then hung up before Jake could say another word.**

"**Brie!" Nathan yelled throughout the house.**

"**Yea dad." **

"**I'm going out real quick I'll be back in about in hour. Be good." He kissed her forehead and ran out the front door to his car and drove off.**

**

* * *

**

**Peyton was doing laundry when there was a knock on the door. She hummed her favorite rock song while walking to it then answering it.**

"**Hey Peyton can I stay with you for a little bit. I got kicked out of my own house." Haley said acting like nothing was wrong. Haley was alone this time Carson had decided to wait in the car until it was "safe."**

"**No." Peyton said plainly.**

"**Why?" Haley was more confused than ever, Peyton one of her best friends wasn't opening her home to her.**

"**You ran out on Nathan again. What the hell, Haley? You need some major therapy." Peyton said and shut the door.**

"**Peyton, I can explain just open the door!" Haley yelled though the door.**

"**You have one minute." Peyton said when she finally opened the door.**

"**OK...um, I was scared. He cheated on me. I thought he might still have loved Abby more than me and I got scarred. Because I loved him again and I didn't want to get hurt anymore."**

"**First of all he NEVER loved Abby more than you. Abby was just his escape. And nice excuse but I still can't let you stay here."**

"**It's not an excuse I love him!" Haley cried but Peyton had already closed the door again. "Great just great." Haley thought sarcastically and headed back to the car.**

"**Where to now?" Carson asked.**

**

* * *

**

**Nathan jumped out of his car and ran up to the front door and banged on it until someone answered.**

"**Son! It's great to see you again! Dan said.**

"**Why? Why the fuck did you do it? You sick basterd. How the hell, to your own son." Nathan said through clenched teeth getting closer and closer to Dan.**

"**What's going on?" Dab said turning the corner from the living room to see what the fuss was all about.**

"**I have no clue. Our son just started verbally attacking me for no known reason." Dan said sounding innocent.**

"**You know what you did. Abigail! Does that ring a bell?"**

"**Is this because I introduced you to because I thought you'd get along but you didn't. I just wanted you to be happy." **

"**Stop with the bullshit Dan. I know you hired her just like you hired Jules or Emily or whatever the hell her name is, to break Keith's heart."**

"**Deb, sweetie, can you go get my medication from my room?" Dan asked she was hesitant at first but eventually left to get it. " So it took you 15 years to figure it out son. I'm proud of you that you are so smart." Dan said applauding.**

"**Why did you do it."**

"**You got emancipated from me so you needed to pay for your mistakes. And Abby or should I say Megan was the perfect way to punish you."**

"**Dad you area sick basterd I'm not 5. I don't need to be punished and isn't having you as a father punishment enough?" **

"**Good one son. At least you got something from me. Even if it wasn't your common sense. I have to go take my medicine now so goodbye son."**

**

* * *

**

"**Where are we going to stay tonight mom. Brooke turned us down to."**

"**I have an idea. We're going to stay with someone that no matter bad I mess up she is always there for me. Here we are."**

"**Oh yea I love her." Carson said when he realized where they were.**

**Haley walked up to the door and left Carson in the car again and knocked softly on the door.**

"**Haley." She said.**

"**Karen I messed up big time and I don't know what to do because everyone hates me and I'm just so messed up." Haley babbled and let the tears flow openly for the first time that day.**

"**It's OK honey. I'm here. You can stay with me." Karen said pulling her into a hug and letting her just cry without feeling embarrassed. " It's OK." Karen kept repeating.**

* * *

_**OK there's another chapter complete! Thank you to all the reviews it helped me a lot with this chapter because I had a bad case of writer's block. So keep the reviews coming please and I'll try to keep the chapters coming!**_

_**Thanks!**_

_**-Michelle- **_

**  
**

**  
**

_**  
**_


	27. You can’t but you did

**Chapter-You can't but you did**

**Nathan once again jumped out of his car, ran up to a front door and pounded on it until someone opened it.**

"**Nathan," Abby/Megan answered with hope in her voice.**

"**How could you! I thought you loved me and that you were honest with me about everything." Nathan screamed.**

"**Nathan, I apologized for cheating and I thought you were through with me?"**

"**Oh no, princess. Not even close." Nathan said with an angry laugh, "Dan fucking hired you to make me fall for you. That's what I'm just a little pissed about you bitch."**

"**Oh come on that was like a million years ago. I thought I was done with the job because I had made you fall for me and I fell for you. SO, Yea I thought I was done."**

"**Done or not. You still did it. And you can't take it back now. I don't even know anything about you and I slept with you. Who are you?"**

"**My name is Megan and I thought this would be a short 10 week easy job but then I liked you and we got married and we had a kid and I couldn't tell you."**

"**Oh yea about the kid, she's mine! You lied about everything so I get her. There's no way the judge will give Brie to you. Brie doesn't know you either!"**

"**No, Nathan! You can't take Brie from me. She's all I have left. Please I love her." Abby sobbed.**

"**Just like how you loved me. Nice act Abby or Megan or whatever the hell your name is." Nathan yelled one last time before he proceeded back to his car to drive home.**

**

* * *

**

"**Good morning sleepy head." Karen cheered when Haley walked into the kitchen.**

"**Hey," Haley yawned looking around the room. Carson was already sitting at the table chowing down on everything that Karen had made for breakfast. On the table were eggs, bacon, pancakes, and freshly squeezed lemonade. Over on the counter Karen was pouring a pitcher of milk while sausage was frying along with french toast, and waffles and toast in the toaster. "Karen oh my gosh! You didn't have to make all of this. We could have just had cereal."**

"**I know that this is for me." Karen joked. " No, just kidding. I wanted to do something special for you."**

"**Thank you Karen but I don't deserve it."**

"**Don't be so hard on yourself Haley. You made a simple mistake everyone does it it's natural."**

"**Yea but this mistake costed me all my friends."**

"**You'll think of a way to get them to forgive you. Don't worry because felling change temporarily but memories don't. Never. Just let them remember the good times you all spent and they will want that again. Who can resist it?"**

"**Thanks Karen. I think I have an idea but I need your help."**

"**OK what is it? I'll do anything."**

"**OK this is what I was thinking we should do..."**

**

* * *

**

"**Stuart, I think I found the evidence we need." Nathan said into the phone the next day.**

"**Really? Mr. Scott, What is it? It can really help us with your case on Friday."  
"She lied. About everything. Her name isn't even Abigail."**

"**I'm sorry, Mr. Scott, I'm confused. How could you get married if she wasn't even her. Or why did she do it."**

"**Well, my dad's kind of an ass so he hired her to make me fall for her and well then she hired the priest so that we could get married."**

"**Wow! We can definitely use that. You are most likely going to get Miss Briananna now."**

"**Wait, only most likely?" Nathan asked.**

"**There still is a small chance that Mrs. Scott can get custody of Miss Briananna. But only a very small chance."**

"**OK well, I have stuff to do so I better go." Nathan said a little disappointed.**

"**I will contact you in a few days to give you an update on your case."**

**They both hung up and Nathan debated on if he should or shouldn't tell Brie about her mom.**

**

* * *

**

"**Brooke! Hey how are you felling?" Karen asked when Brooke picked up her phone.**

"**As good as I have been for the last month."**

"**Good! Well I was wondering if Lucas, Ryan and you canted to come to my house for dinner tonight."  
"All right sounds fun we will be there."**

"**Could you call Peyton and Nathan too and invite them and their families so I can start getting ready."**

"**Yea, no problem but Haley isn't coming is she?" Brooke asked."**

" **No, she won't come." Karen lied, "See you tonight." She said then hung up the phone and looked at Haley who was on the couch. "Perfect!" She smiled!**

**

* * *

**

"**Karen we're here!" Brooke cheered walking through the door. Lucas had been thechauffeur for the night. They had squeezed 9 people into a mini van!**

"**Oh, Yay!" Karen cheered back, "Is everyone here?" Karen asked as one by one people entered the house."**

"**Yea, it took us like 3 hours to convince Nathan to come. He thought Haley would be here." Brooke laughed.**

"**Ha ha that's funny!" Karen tried to laugh but was unsuccessful.**

"**Mom, I know that fake laugh. What's up?" Lucas spoke.**

"**Well, you see-This part really is kind of funny but you see..." Before Karen could find an excuse, lie or a way to tell the truth, Haley walked around the corner into view.**

"**Hi!" She chirped shyly.**

"**Oh shit." Lucas said softly.**

"**Oh god!" Brooke replied.**

**Nathan stared at the girl he once knew as Lucas's best friend, once knew as his tutor, as his girl friend, eventually as his wife, soon after his ex-wife and then his girlfriend again before finally being the girl that broke his heart one too many times!**

**

* * *

**

_**OK just a small little cliffhanger for you there. Nothing too, too major but just something to keep you guessing! SO again just give me lots of good reviews and I'll try and give you a good chapter. And I love the long reviews I've been getting some lately and I love them. The people that give me long reviews I will give you a thanks and answer any questions that I can for you after the next chapter!**_

_**Thanks,**_

**_-Michelle-_**

**  
**

**  
**

_**  
**_


	28. surprises

**Chapter**-**Surprises**

"**Surprise!" Karen said. **

"**What the hell, Mom? What is Haley doing here? You said she wouldn't be here."**

"**Well, if I told you the truth would you have come and given Haley a second chance?"**

"**No, but that's besides the point. I'm leaving." Peyton answered for everybody and turned to leave and everyone followed.**

"**I didn't want to do this but I'm doing it because I love you," Karen stated before her expression changed to grimace and started to yell, "You get your asses in here and sit down this instant. You will listen to what we have to say and you will all make up." They slowly walked back in and they knew she was serious. Lucas hadn't seen his mom this upset since she found out he hadn't taken a medical test to see if he had a genetic heart condition called HCM.**

**They walked into the living room and sat down on the couch. Haley slowly walked in after them and silently thanked Karen.**

"**I know that you all are mad at me but someone great once said that feelings may change but memories last forever," Haley said looking over at Karen for reassurance and then continued, "I made a mistake but why should that ruin our friendship because we all have made mistakes. Like, Brooke remember that time you told me that You and that one guy, went to the..."  
"OK I get the point," Brooke interrupted and got off the couch and gave Haley a hug, "I'm sorry! What do you guys say?' Brooke said asked the rest of the group who were reluctant at first but then got up and hugged Haley too. Well, the entire group except one. Nathan.**

**The group looked at Nathan waiting for him to join them but he got up and ran out the door.**

"**Nathan, get back here right now!" Karen yelled but turned out to be useless he just kept going.**

**

* * *

**

**Nathan wondered around tree hill. He knew he looked like shit but he didn't care. He wasn't trying to impress anybody. He looked out over the ocean and realized that he was at the docks where Haley and him had there first tutoring session.**

**He had arrived five minutes late with a box of cracker jacks and gave her the prize bracelet. She tried to hide her smile but Nathan had seen it creep through. Looking back on it, it was probably one of the best days of his life.**

**

* * *

**

**Haley was less than satisfied with the way the dinner went everybody had forgiven her except for the one person that she really wanted to be forgiven by. After everyone left she thanked Karen for her help and left herself. She left Carson there until he found a place to stay that night and she just needed a long walk. She stopped in front of a bench that was on the corner of Brand Street and Senior Street. It was where Nathan and Haley first said, "I love you."**

**Flashback**

**Haley had broken the silence first by saying "Nathan I know I'm driving you crazy."**

"_**No, your not," Nathan protested.**_

"**_Do you think I'm a tease?"_**

"**_Stop it."_**

"**_Well, what do you think?"_**

"**_I think that you're my girlfriend and I like to spend time with you. Look I just don't want to push you."_**

"**_But you're not." Haley protested_**

"_**But I am. Haley, you got a tattoo for god sakes. It just freaks me out a little bit, because obviously this whole thing with us means a lot to you. I just don't want to do anything to pressure you. Or drive you away. Even though sometimes I can't help it. Just like I can't help that I fell in love with you. Cause I did. I love you, Haley. And it scares me, a little bit, but there it is." **_

"**_Wow, there it is," Haley said and then kissed him, "I love you too." She kissed him again and continued kissing until Haley had to go home._**

**End of flashback**

**Haley was still thinking about that night and walked across the street without even looking. She was almost halfway across when heard a loud car horn and someone calling her name. Then there was a burst of pain and then everything went black!**

"**Haley!" Nathan screamed her name again. He had just left the dock and was walking down Senior Street when he saw Haley walking across the street and a car coming towards her and not showing any signs of stopping.**

**Nathan ran to the street the car that hit Haley hadn't stopped and just kept going it was so late that no other cars were on the road just a few people walking by.**

"**Somebody call 911!" Nathan yelled.**

**A random person got out a cell phone and walked over next to Nathan and called an ambulance.**

"**Haley, wake up!" Nathan said at the verge of tears but Haley didn't wake up or even move. "Don't do this to me Haley. You can't do this. Just wake up."**

**

* * *

**

_**OK there's another chapter. The whole Haley getting hurt thing was a suggestion that I liked so thank you Emma for the suggestion. And I got one long review and it was from Cynthia so thanks! So again please give me lots of reviews and long reviews. So thanks everyone!**_

_**-Michelle-**_

_**  
**_


	29. sick

**Hey sorry for the lack of updates. I've been really busy getting ready for school which for me starts this Tuesday (yikes I'm scared). But I was planning on updating right now but I have a really bad headache and am not feeling well. So I just wanted to let you guys know that I'm sorry and ill update tomorrow if I feel better. Thanks for your patience!**

**-Michelle-**


	30. one bad day

**Chapter- One bad day**

**The ambulance arrived at the scene of the hit and run and they loaded Haley into it before they closed the doors to drive off Nathan spoke.**

"**I'm coming too!"**

"**No, sir I'm sorry you'll have to drive separately." A tall man said impatiently while hooking Haley up to machines and then shut the door before Nathan had the chance to complain.**

"**Damn." He screamed. He hadn't brought his car to Karen's so he would have to run all the way to his house to get it, unless he went and told Karen what happened and they would drive together. That's if Karen forgave him for running out on dinner.**

**

* * *

**

"**Wow that was an interesting night." Brooke laughed with Ryan in her hands as they walked into their house.**

"**Yea but did you see my mom's face when Nathan ran out. She was so pissed. Her face was just...priceless."**

"**Yea, I don't know if she will ever forgive him."**

**

* * *

**

**Nathan was out of breath by the time he got to Karen's house. He knocked on the door and said a silent prayer that she would forgive him so he could see Haley.**

"**Nathan, what are you doing here. You were incredibly selfish today and..."**

"**Karen. Please just listen..."**

"**No, I may sound childish right now but I don't really care you are a selfish pig and a major jack..."**

"**Haley's in the hospital!" Nathan spat.**

"**What? How? What happened."**

"**I'll explain on the way but can we just go."**

"**Yea, Carson, we have to go!" Karen yelled into the other room. They all headed to the car. **

"**Haley got hit by a car."**

"**What? How? When?" This time it was Carson's turn to freak out.**

"**She was crossing Brand Street when a car came and jut hit her and then I was there and then...Karen can you drive any slower!" Nathan screamed.**

"**I'm already going 95 in a 60 mile per hour highway."**

"**Well, pull over. I can drive faster than that."**

**Karen obeyed and they switched seats. Nathan sped off to 105. They were a few miles from the hospital when there were flashing blue and red lights behind them and a police siren.**

"**Shit!" Nathan cursed as he slowed reluctantly to a stop.**

**The officer walked up to the car and Nathan rolled down the driver side window.**

"**Officer, I know I was speeding but my ex-wife and sort of maybe girlfriend is in the hospital."**

"**Yea, I've heard it all before sir, driver's license and registration. Who is your girlfriend, Michelle Branch? The officer laughed.**

"**No, Haley James." Nathan answered while handing the officer his license and Karen pulled the registration out and handed it to him. **

"**Yea, the singer. Are you under the influence of any drugs or alcohol?"**

"**What? No, but can you just take a point off my license please I'm kind of in a rush." Nathan said growing impatient.**

"**Get out of the car."**

"**What?"**

"**Are you resisting arrest. Get out of the car."**

"**Arrest?" Nathan said getting out of the car. And he got slammed against the hood face down and handcuffs were put on his arms so tight that they were digging into his skin.**

"**Officer, I don't think that you completely understand." Karen said out the window.**

"**Miss, I suggest you keep your mouth shut unless you want this to happen to you." The officer said as he started leading Nathan to the cop car.**

"**Go to the hospital. See if Haley is all right. Call Lucas and tell him to bail me out." Nathan said quickly.**

**Karen got out her cell phone and called Lucas and filled him in on the news as she drove the last few miles to the hospital, while going the speed limit.**

**

* * *

**

"**Nathan, how do you get yourself into these messes?' Lucas asked, "What is this like the 3rd time you've been in jail in the last 20 years?**

"**I was just trying to get to the hospital to see how Haley is. And yea this is 3 times."**

"**Why do you care about Haley now? You cared a hell of a lot earlier today." Lucas yelled outside of the jail.**

"**I care because...well you know. I don't have to say it."**

"**I think you do have to say it because sometimes it feels like I don't know."**

"**I care because I- well I love her. It's pretty twisted isn't it? After all the pain she has caused me and after all the crap she put me through...I still love her."**

"**All right since I know that. I can give you a ride. I was just going to leave your sorry ass here."**

**

* * *

**

"**How's Haley James?" Karen asked running up to the main desk in the hospital.**

"**Are you her mother?' The nurse sitting there asked.**

"**Not technically,"**

"**I'm sorry but we can't give out any information about Miss James until we tell her family. We have left messages on her parents' machine and he siblings. No one answered." The nurse said with sympathy for the woman who was only concerned about her friend.**

**Karen went and sat down in one of the chairs next to Carson who hasn't said a word since he found out about the news and the nurse won't tell him either what's going on either.**

**A few minutes later Nathan along with Lucas, Brooke and Ryan. Came out of the elevator.**

**Nathan rushed over to Karen.**

"**What's up?' he asked**

"**They won't tell me anything. They need to tell her family first." Karen said.**

"**What about Carson?"**

"**They think he's to young and they don't want to frighten him."**

**Nathan sat down in the chair between Karen and Lucas. Nathan was acting like a little kid. He kept fidgeting and moving around.**

"**Nathan, she will be OK." Karen said.**

"**How do you know?"**

"**I don't but Haley's strong. She won't give up. She can get through this."**

"**Thanks," Nathan said but although Karen tried to make him feel better it didn't work.**

**The elevator doors opened and out walked Taylor James!**

**

* * *

**

_**OK again sorry that I didn't update sooner I was busy and then I got sick blah! I'm also sorry if I insulted anyone with the police officer, it wasn't meant for that it was a little bit of a reenactment of what happened to my sister's boyfriend. Thank you to dancedude09 and Cynthia for the long reviews I enjoyed reading them. And also thank you to all the other reviewers I enjoyed those too! So please keep the reviews coming. **_

_**Thanks,**_

**_-Michelle- _**

_**  
**_


	31. Never the same for long

**Chapter-** **Never the same for long**

"**Taylor!" Karen screeched.**

"**Karen," She responded running over to Karen and stumbled from her high heels on the way, "How's baby sis?"**

"**They won't tell us anything. They will only tell immediate family over the age of thirteen."**

"**All right I'll go find out." Taylor said and then walked over to the main desk.**

**Karen watched as the doctor walked over to the fragile adult and talk. Taylor nodded her head a few times and then walked back to where the group was. Carson, Nathan and Karen stood up to receive the news.**

"**The doctor said that Haley's body went into shock when the car hit and soon after went into a coma. They have her on some medication right now that will keep her stable but it will only last a few more hours and then it's a waiting game." Taylor said slowly while looking everyone in the eyes. **

**Carson clasped into his chair without another look at his aunt.**

"**Can, we go see her?" Karen asked**

"**The doctor doesn't want us to crowd the room in case something happens so for now we can only visit one at a time and if it's OK with everyone I think Carson should go first." Taylor smiled. **

**Carson looked up from the floor before he spoke, " I don't think I can. I don't know what to say."**

"**You can do it Carson, just talk to your mom like you would normally talk to her." Karen encouraged.**

"**OK I guess I'll go." Carson walked reluctantly into the second hospital room on the left and sat down in the chair next to the bed. He heard the beeps of the heart monitor and began to talk softly.**

"**Hey mom! How are you? Never mind ignore that question." Carson said with a forced laugh. "But, ugh, at school I had to do research about coma's and I read that they are when you are between living and dead and it's up to you to decide which way to go. Well, I guess I'm trying to say that I want you to be OK. I need a mom. I don't want to lose you I need you because who else will make me study or correct me when I use my grammar wrong or who will talk to me when it seems like the world is going all wrong. Kind of like it is now." Carson sighed. " So just come back to me mom. I love you." Carson kissed Haley on the cheek and solemnly left the room with a quick look back.**

**Karen met Carson at the end of the hallway gave him a big hug. Taylor walked over and mouthed to Karen that she was going into Haley's room and Karen nodded.**

**

* * *

**

**Taylor walked over to the side of the bed. " Hey little sis! This is a first. Usually it's you trying to talk to me when I'm laying someplace. It's because I'm passed out but close enough. Anyways I'll keep this short, so that it's easier for both of us, so just get better. I love you and I miss you. I'm sorry I haven't been around for the past few years or actually your whole life but if, I mean when you get better I will be around a lot more. I wan to be in your life and in Carson's. I don't want to be the sister that always screws up. I'm 35 for god's sake. I just, I've never really found the guy that was meant for me so I try to drowned it out with beer but that just makes me screw up. You actually don't know how lucky you are to have Carson and even Nathan. So you have too much to live for so just you have to get better Hales. I love you." With talking more than she intended Taylor wiped her tears and walked back out into the now crowded waiting room.**

**

* * *

**

**Nathan was waiting at the door when Taylor left and went in when she was out of sight. Nathan went and sat in the chair next to Haley. He didn't say anything and just watched her and listen to the beeps of the machine. He was there for about 15 minutes speechless until the doctor walked in.**

"**Sir, we are going to do some quick tests on Ms. James so you will have to leave the room for a few minutes."**

"**OK," Nathan sighed he took a last look at Haley and whisper into her ear, "I love you," and then kissed her soft lips before walking over to the doctor. "You have to make sure she's OK."**

"**I'm doing everything I can, sir." The doctor said softly.**

**

* * *

**

"**Who wants coffee?" Taylor asked breaking the silence in the waiting room.**

"**No," Everyone moaned.**

"**All righty, I guess it's just me then." Taylor walked down the adjacent hallway to the vending machine. A cart was pulled out of a room causing Taylor to have to move swiftly to the side. She landed on the side of her heel and felt an instant rush of pain. "Ow!" She screamed, grabbing her ankle.**

"**Sorry." Said a male voice from behind the cart.**

**Taylor looked up to see a tall, dark and, handsome doctor, '"It's OK!"**

"**Here let's go into my office and I'll take a look at your ankle."**

"**OK," Taylor said with her award-winning smile**

**

* * *

**

"**I wonder what's taking Taylor so long?" Karen asked but no one answered.**

**Karen looked down the hallway towards where Taylor went. "Hmm... That's weird," Karen said noticing that she wasn't there. She looked down the hall where Haley's room was located, room 503. She sat back down and picked up a magazine to read. All of a sudden there was an announcement over the speaker "All available doctors on floor 5 please report to room 503 immediately." It rang.**

**Five or six doctors ran across the waiting room and into Haley's hospital room and closed the door behind them.**

* * *

_**OK I hope I didn't bore you too much with that chapter. I'm also sorry Taylor wasn't that crazy in this chapter I wanted to show a soft side to her and I'll try and have her get wild in upcoming chapters. Thank you to Katie (dancedude09), Cynthia, and, treehillgirl323 for the long reviews I loved them. I also loved all the other reviews so thank you and please keep them coming! I probably will only update once or twice a week now because of school and I'm getting really busy with that so sorry ahead of time if I don't update that much**.** So please give me lots of reviews! Thanks!**_

_**-Michelle-**_

_**  
**_


	32. best thing

**Chapter- best thing **

"**What's going on?" Karen asked in a panic.**

"**I don't know," Brooke said with the same level of panic in her voice.**

**Nathan started at the floor with all sorts thoughts running through his mind, "Was she all right. Does she know that I love her?"**

**Taylor limped through the waiting room and laughed " Whoever is in room 503 just ruined my chance of getting laid today. I mean come on that doctor was so cute and..." Taylor rambled before she was met by glares from everyone, "What?"**

"**Taylor, Haley's in 503." Lucas said angrily. Even if it wasn't Haley's room, how could she think about guys at a time like this? **

**Taylor walked over to the front desk to the lady sitting there and politely asked, "Can I get an update on Haley James' condition in room 503?"**

"**I'm sorry but the doctor hasn't even come out an told me what the emergency is yet."**

"**But, I'm her sister. That means I'm related to her which means I can know." Taylor said with her voice growing louder and sterner by the word. **

"**I'm sorry but I don't know anything to tell you."**

"**Maybe I can help the lady out." A tall, dark, and handsome doctor said. Taylor recognized him as the doctor that had started to help her but then had to leave. "I'm DR. Owens." He said with a wink. "We lost your sister for a few seconds but we got her back. It was hard but she is OK now. She is conscious and awake. If you want you can go see her. And more than one person can go now."**

"**Thank you, doctor." Taylor said and then walked joyfully over to everyone and told them the news.**

**

* * *

**

**The whole clan walked into Haley's room together and at first Haley was overwhelmed. "Wow," She said when she saw that everyone was there for her.**

"**How are you feeling, sweetie?" Karen asked sitting down in one of the chairs next to her bed.**

"**Not to good actually. Feels like I got hit by a delivery truck." Haley moaned.**

"**No, only a mini van," Lucas laughed.**

"**Ha Ha," Haley laughed before noticing Carson in the corner, " Carson, come here and give mommy a hug! I missed you." Carson smiled and walked over to his mom and got pulled into a big bear hug! They stayed still for a few seconds before they both pulled away.**

"**Well, I hate to leave but I told the sitter that I would be back to hours ago to pick up Ryan. So I'll stop by later today or tomorrow." Brooke said followed by a nod by Lucas.**

"**Oh shit, me too." Peyton said and walked out also with Jake.**

"**Karen, I hate to ask you this but can Carson stay with you until I get out of here?"**

"**Yea of course!"**

"**But, mom I want to stay with you." Carson protested.**

"**Honey, I really don't think that is such a good idea. Just please go with Karen." Haley asked with a puppy dog face. Reluctantly he agreed and left with Karen who also took Brie.**

"**All right well I hate to leave right now but since your OK, I'm going to go find Dr. Owens and umm...well ask him about-stuff!" Taylor said before hurrying off herself. Leaving just Haley and Nathan.**

**Haley turned on the television to a random channel and stared at it, not really watching it.**

"**Haley can you please turn the TV off. We need to talk." Nathan said softly.**

**Haley turned it off and turned her body towards Nathan.**

"**I'm sorry," They both said at once, "You? Why are you sorry?" Again they both said.**

"**Nathan I was a complete coward. I got scared and I left again. I'm sorry and I love you."**

"**I should have just forgiven you when you cam home or I never should have slept with Abby again. It's my fault that you got hit by the car and I'm sorry."**

"**Nathan this is not your fault. You had no control over this. I love you! And that scares me because sometimes I think that you deserve better then someone like me that has hurt you so many times." Haley started to cry.**

"**Haley, if anything I have too much. You are beautiful girl that has a heart of gold. And if I didn't know any better I'd think you were an angel." Nathan gave her a peck on the lips and then wiped Haley's tears with his sleeve. **

"**I love you, Nathan Scott."**

"**I love you Haley James and if I never would have meet you I would have ended up in jail probably. You are the best thing that ever happened to me and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. After this divorce with Abby goes though will you... umm marry me." Nathan got down on his knee and pulled a small velvet box out of his pocket and opened it to reveal a ring with three small diamonds and then a big diamond.**

**Haley's eyes got wide when she saw the ring and she opened her mouth to answer...**

**

* * *

**

"**Dr. Owens!" Taylor called down the narrow hallway to him. He turned around and walked towards her.**

"**Please call me Matt. And I'm sorry I didn't catch your name earlier in the rush I had to leave. What is it?"**

"**Taylor, Taylor James."**

"**Well, how's your ankle Taylor?"**

"**It still hurts a little but I'll be fine."**

"**I have a break in five minutes so do you want me to check out your ankle one-on-one and then we can grab some food."**

"**Sounds great!" Taylor winked.**

**

* * *

**

_**OK I hope you enjoyed that chapter! And thank you to all reviewers especially JamesLady4ever for a sort of long review! And if I don't get 10 reviews I might just have Haley say no to Nathan so please give me all the reviews that you can! I might have an update before the end of the week(I'll try)! **_

_**Thanks,**_

_**-Michelle-**_

_**PS: Happy labor day! **_

_**  
**_


	33. sorry

Hey sorry I haven't updated but this weekend was just chaos. I don't know when I will update next but I will try and make it soon! So again sorry and I'll hopefully have the next chapter up as soon as possible.

Thanks,

Michelle

_**  
**_


	34. perfect

**Chap-Perfect...**

**Haley felt her mouth move but didn't hear a sound.**

"**Haley, will you marry me and be my wife?" Nathan asked again.**

"**Wow! Nathan, I think that your umm... still in shock because of the accident. You don't mean this."**

"**Yes, I do," He interrupted, "Haley, look at me. I love you and always have. I never want to lose you again. You are my world. A day doesn't go by that I don't think of you. Haley, just say yes."**

"**Nathan, I love you to but I don't think that we should. It just won't work."**

"**What?" Nathan slowly asked.**

"**I don't think we should get married," Haley's face turned into a smile, "God, the reason I became a singer is because I can't keep a straight face while acting. You just got Punk'd Nathan. Of course I will marry you." Haley laughed.**

"**Oh my god, Haley. You about gave me a heart attack and now you have to pay," Nathan put on a devilish grin, slipped the ring on her finger and leaned in and kissed her. Haley moved her hand to the side of his head and pushed it through his short brown hair. All the pain she felt from the car hit washed away for the moment. All that mattered was that she was now safe lying in a bed and kissing her future husband.**

**Everything was perfect before the familiar ring of Nathan's cell phone rang. He ignored it and kept kissing Haley.**

"**Nathan, your pants are ringing!" Haley laughed and pulled away so he could answer.**

**Nathan quickly hung up the phone when he was done.**

"**I have to go," He said.**

"**Wait, where are you going?" Haley whined,**

"**I completely forgot that my court date was today. I might get full custody of Brie. I have to be there in five minutes," Nathan quickly said before rushing out the door leaving Haley alone again.**

**

* * *

**

"**So, Matt. Why did you become a doctor?" Taylor asked with a flip of her hair. She sat in a diner right next to the hospital. Before they left Matt had applied a brace on her ankle.**

"**Well, when I was a teenager I went to a lot of parties and did a lot of things that I regret now. And my parents were upset because they had these big dreams for me and shit like that. And so as I got older I decided to become a doctor to get them off my case. And actually liked it! Not exactly a great story but it's my story."**

"**Wow, by any chance do you still like to party?"**

"**Yea, who doesn't?"**

"**I know a great club called Tric. And they are having this band night tonight. Do you want to go?"**

"**Hell yea! How about you give me your address and I'll pick you up at nine."**

"**Great," Taylor breathed then grabbed the nearest napkin and jotted down Haley's address.**

* * *

**Haley sighed for what seemed like the millionth time. She wished they had given her a room with a television. She reached over and picked up the phone.**

"**Hello!" Said a cheery voice on the other end.**

"**Brooke, hey can you get Peyton and come back to the hospital I want to talk to you. If you can't make it that's all right. I know you like just left and all..."**

"**No, it's cool. Ryan is in a bad mood so I need to get out of the house. I've been looking for an excuse to get out. Are you OK?"**

"**Yea, I'm fine. Just this cheap hospital didn't give me a TV."**

"**All right I'll be there in like ten minutes! Adios Amiga!" Brooke cheered.**

**In exactly ten minutes the door to the room swung open. In walked Peyton and Brooke.**

"**Hey girlie!"**

"**Hey Haley,"**

"**Hey you guys."**

"**So what's happening?"**

"**Nothing," Haley shrugged, "Absolutely nothing."**

"**What's on our hand?" Peyton asked turning her head sideways to see.**

"**Nothing," Haley said while moving her left hand under the covers. "See!" She raised her right hand and flipped it all ways. She wanted to wait until she was with Nathan to tell Brooke and Peyton the news.**

"**Haley, show me your hand now!" Brooke demanded.**

**Haley raised her right hand and stuck it in Brooke's face.**

"**The other hand, smart one," Peyton said sarcastically.**

**Haley reluctantly raised her left hand into view of her friends.**

"**Oh my gosh, Look at that rock. Why did you buy yourself something that expensive?" Brooke asked clearly not getting the sentimental value of the ring.**

"**Brooke, I think Haley is engaged." Peyton said shocked.**

"**Oh my gosh, Who is it?" Brooke asked. While normal people got mood swings while pregnant, Brooke got stupid swings.**

"**Brooke, its Nathan." Haley said.**

"**Wow, tutor whore! That's so awesome! When did it happen and how and give me all the details."**

**Haley explained everything to the very last detail.**

"**Hey you!" A voice said from behind the corner in the room by the door. The three girls looked in the direction of the voice just in time to see Nathan came around the corner.**

"**Hey! How'd it go?" Haley asked.**

"**Well, I have Brie on Tuesdays and Thursdays!" Nathan said, "And all the other days of the week! And Abby and I are officially divorced! " **

"**Yay!" Haley screeched!**

"**So, We have something important to tell you," Nathan said smiling at Haley.  
"We already know," Peyton said bursting his bubble.**

"**They saw my hand!" Haley giggled and then gave Nathan a peck on his forehead, "I'm sorry, baby."**

"**It's OK."**

**Everything was perfect. Haley was with her two best friends and the love of her life. But can things ever really go this well?**

**

* * *

**

**_OK I'm really sorry that it took so long to update. I'll try and not take so long again. Thank you to all my reviews they were great reviews. And an extra thank you to the following people who gave me long reviews:_**

**_Treehillgirl323-Hey Jessyka, thanks for what you told me it made me feel a lot better about the whole thing._**

**_Othoclvr-Hey Cynthia, thanks for your review. And I want to have more about Brucas and Jeyton but I can't think of a good story line for them. So if you have an idea I will love to hear it!_**

**_Laura-Thanks for you long review! And I want to add more of the other couples but I can't think of a story line for them. So if you have an idea I would love to hear it!_**

**_Musicjunkierules-Thanks for your long review! And I hope you're happy with the outcome of this chapter (Haley saying yes)!_**

**_OK so please give me lots of great reviews! Thanks!_**

**_-Michelle-_**

_**  
**_


	35. What a tangled web we weave

**Chapter-What a tangled web we weave**

**Brie and Carson walked into the hospital room solemnly. Nathan sat by Haley's bed and gave her a nod.**

"**Kids, theirs something you should know." Haley started.**

"**OK," Carson said suspiciously.**

"**I proposed to Haley and she said yes! So, we're getting married!" Nathan finished.**

**The expression on both of the children's face turned from a slight grin to a full out frown.**

"**What," Carson screamed, " Just forget all about dad. Fine! You were only married to him and had me with him. Yea, Go off and marry some jerk just a few years after he died."**

"**Carson, Apologize to Nathan right now! That was really mean!" Haley sternly replied back to him.**

"**No, I can't believe you mom. After dad died, I heard you tell Taylor, that you could never love another man ever. And that you wouldn't. You lied again! I hate you." Carson grimaced and ran out of the room.**

"**Oh my god, Nathan I'm so sorry about that. I had no idea. He would react that way."**

"**It's OK Hales. Brie you're all right about this marriage thing right?"**

"**Actually... I have to agree with Carson. I don't like this and dad, you just divorced mom yesterday. Come on, there is a thing called rushing it. Not that you need my approval or anything but I don't approve. Sorry."**

"**Your right, I don't need your approval." Nathan said plainly.**

"**I also agree that you're a jerk, dad. Haley how can you marry him anyways?" With that said Brie left the room too.**

"**What have we gotten ourselves into?" Haley asked.**

"**I have no clue but oh what a tangled web we weave."**

**

* * *

"****Knock, knock, knock." The door sounded.**" 

"**Coming," Taylor yelled as quickly finished applying blush to her thin cheeks and ran towards the door. When she opened it she found Matt looking more handsome than when she met him at the hospital.  
"Hey," She greeted. She was wearing a tight black tube top with a short jean skirt. Most people couldn't pull it off but she could.**

"**Hey, you ready to go?" He asked, half stunned by the girl's beauty.**

" **Definitely" She said as they walked to he car. "It's going to be a great night," Taylor slyly thought to herself. **

**

* * *

**

"**They disappointed you too?" Carson asked walking up to Brie who was sitting in the cafeteria with her head resting on her arms.**

"**Yea, How could they do that to us? My dad didn't even ask us how we felt before he proposed. What a jerk."**

"**Yea and how could my mom say yes to something like that? My dad just died five years ago and now she's already getting married. What the heck? This is so screwed up."**

"**I guess they do love each other and make a cute couple, but their timing sucks."**

"**Brie, I need to talk to you." Nathan said walking up behind the two of them.**

"**OK talk." Brie said coldly.**

"**First of all Carson go to your mom's room she has something for you," Nathan fibbed and waited until her was out of ear shot, " Second of all cut all the crap. Cut the attitude. Cut the pity act. Cut all the crap. Haley and I love each other. I've loved her since I was 17. Your mother was just a replacement for my lost. I did love your mom, don't get the wrong impression. But I never did quite love her as much as I did and do Haley. When I was with Abby or Megan or whatever I was truly never really happy. Can't you just let me be happy for once?" Nathan walked away and let Brie think about all he told her.**

**

* * *

**

"**Mom, what do you have for me. Another broken promise?"**

"**Not exactly. Carson I'm happy with Nathan. He makes me feel good about myself. Your father's gone, there is nothing I can do to bring him back. I know you miss him, I miss him too. Everyday I think about him. I have to move on with my life and so do you. If we don't than we will be stuck on the past our whole lives. Carson, do you know why our eyes are placed in the front and not the back?"**

"**No"**

"**It's because it's better to look forward than to look back. I'm going to look forward to a life with Nathan and not back at how I can't move on. Carson will you look forward with me?"**

"**Yea, I guess. I'm sorry mom for everything." Carson reluctantly said and gave his mom a hug.**

**

* * *

**

"**Here we are," Matt said as they pulled up to TRIC. **

"**I'm going to tell you something that I never told anyone before," Taylor said, "I used to club a lot just so that I could get drunk and make out with someone. Yea, I was a little desperate. But I was wondering... Do you want to skip the getting drunk part and just make out." Taylor said the last part fast and braced herself for what Matt would say.**

"**Hell yea!" He replied and Taylor pushed him against the window in the car and started making out with him. The windows got steamy and Taylor started to unbutton his shirt.**

"**Wait, do you think things are moving to fast?" Matt asked in between kisses.**

"**No," Taylor said out of breath, as they started back up again!**

**

* * *

**

**_OK kind of a cheesy chapter but oh well, I didn't know what else to put at some of the parts. But thank you to all my great reviewers! And a special shout out to these people:_**

**_Trehillgirl323- Hey Jess thanks for the long review! You get another shout out this chapter! Nathan does have full custody of Brie (I pt a swing there too). Thanks again!_**

**_JamesLady4ever- Thanks for your long review! I loved reading it! Sorry for the wait for last chapter but I'm glad you liked it and I hope you liked this one too! Also thanks for reminding me about the reactions for Brie and Carson, I forgot about them (Shh don't tell). _**

_**So thank you all for reading and please give me lots of reviews!**_

**_-Michelle-_**

_**  
**_


	36. Not always as it appears

**Chapter-Not always as it appears**

" **Dad, Hold the elevator," Brie called** **as the doors started closing with her dad inside. Nathan push the door open button and waited for Brie to walk inside. "I'm sorry, dad. What you said back there it's all true. I just want you to be happy." **

"**Thanks Brie. Let's go check on Haley, see if her and Carson are on good terms and then you can apologize to her too." They walked out of the elevator and went to Haley's room and talked before Carson and Brie had to go to school.**

**

* * *

**

**Brooke walked down the supermarket aisle and picked up a bag of chips to put in the cart.**

"**Better lay off those chips, Davis. I see they have stuck to your stomach." A guy's voice said from behind her.**

"**First of all I'm pregnant not fat," Brooke said turning around, " Second of all who are you?"**

"**Let me refresh your memory," The guy said grabbing her arms and embracing into a kiss with Brooke.**

"**What the hell are you doing? Who the hell do you think you are?" Brooke yelled as people turned their heads to see what was happening.**

"**I can't believe you don't remember me, Miss birth mark on her tush."**

"**Felix?"**

**

* * *

**

"**Have a good day at school Jenny. I'll pick you up after cheerleading practice." Peyton said while dropping Jenny off at school before dropping off her other daughter.**

"**OK, bye mom," Jenny said hopping out of the car and waiting for her mom to drive off before heading towards the school. She was stopped short by her friend, Kelly.**

"**Jen, do you have the stuff?" She asked.**

"**Yea, Kelly lets go behind the school did you bring your stuff?" Jenny asked changing her course to the direction of the back of the school.**

"**Of course! I'm so glad that you could get them. I have a craving for some smokes."**

"**Yea, I hate it when my parents don't let me go out with friends and to party's because then I can't smoke with out them finding out. My parents are such retards, they also think I'm Miss Perfect," Jenny said with a laugh.**

"**I stole this from my parents refrigerator," Kelly said pulling out 2 cans of beer from her backpack. She lit up a cigarette and handed a can to Jenny who pooped it open and took a gulp. "I'm going to skip today, you want to chill out here with me?"**

"**Hell yea! Mr. Nelson is always up my ass about something."**

**

* * *

**

"**Ugh," Taylor groaned when she awoke. She had a crazy night and this was the first time ever that she had hooked up with a guy and not have a hangover in the morning. She rolled over to where Matt had been the night before and found a not that read:**

**Hey hottie,**

**You looked so sweet and I didn't want to wake up. I'm at work. Please stop by later and see me. Your sister's getting out today so maybe I'll see you then,**

**Matt**

**PS Last night was great!**

**Taylor smiled when she read the note as memories from the night before cam into her mind. They made out in the car for hours before they finally drove to Matt's house and started the "Real party." **

**Taylor hurried, took a shower and then got ready to go to the hospital.**

* * *

"**Wow, Nathan I never thought this day would come!" Haley cheered while Nathan took some of her bags before kissing her and bringing those down to the car too. Haley anxiously waited for the doctor to give her the final OK that she could go home.**

"**What's the first thing you want to do when you get home?" Nathan asked.**

"**You know! Something that I haven't done for a long time," Haley said while giving Nathan the famous "I want you to want me" look. **

"**Oh my gosh your going to clean!" Nathan said with a fake gasp.**

"**Shut up or I'll change my mind about what I'll do." Haley said. Nathan quickly closed his mouth tight. "That's what I thought."**

**

* * *

**

"**The one and only," Felix told Brooke who was stunned.**

"**What are you doing here, in Tree Hill?' Brooke asked **

"**I got transferred here on business." **

"**You actually have a job?" Brooke laughed.**

"**Kind of. My business is the same as when I was in high school..."**

" **You're a prostitute?"**

"**What? Why do you think that? That would just be...OK yea I am. I came here looking for a job and I think I just found my first girl for Tree Hill."**

"**Felix, I'm married and if you don't remember I already told you I was pregnant!"**

"**Not you! That lady over there looking at the Campbell's soup because she's mmm good!" Felix said walking away.**

"**Nice, Davis!" Brooke said softly.**

**

* * *

**

**_OK oh my gosh sorry for the long wait for this chapter. I had severe writer's block. People wanted me to do more with the other characters so it took me forever just to think of a story line! I also only got 4 reviews for the previous chapter and that got me sad. So please give me reviews it definitely does help me! But thanks you to these people my only reviews for the past chapter:_**

**_Ilvjameslafferty_- _I'm sorry I made you wait so long! Please forgive me._**

**_Emma-Thanks for your long review! I think I'm going to keep Matt in the story just a little longer but just wait I'll have him leave! I tried to put more of different characters and will get more Jeyton in the next chapters._**

**_Treehillgirl323- Thanks for another great review! There will be a lot of pre- wedding stuff and I'm happy they're getting married too!_**

**_Jameslady4ever- I'll try and get some Nathan/Carson bonding! We can call them... Narson! lol_**

**_OK so thanks you and please review and I'll try and update sooner rather than later!_**

**_-Michelle-_**

_**  
**_


	37. please read

**_OK everyone I have some decisions to make. Not a lot of people read my story anymore much less review it so I might stop writing but I don't want to leave without an explanation. There will probably be one more chapter that wraps everything up unless someone changes my mind. But thank you to all the people that have stuck through the story and have read it and still are! It really does mean a lot!_**

**-Michelle-**

_**  
**_


End file.
